


昏君

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom, 王阳明 | Wang Yangming (TV), 缉妖法海传 | Fa Hai (2018), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 终于忍不住下手搞小裴了，一个没什么意义就是想看朱厚照花式日裴的难产车。有各种非自愿情节，连载中不确定自己会玩到什么程度，我飙起车来连我自己都懵【。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

    一入夏，天气就没个定数，方才还是艳阳高照，如今却阴云压境，连一丝风都没有，沉闷闷的，压得人心里难受。

    裴文德候在殿外，眼见着小步跑的宫人汗流浃背，不动声色地挺直了腰杆。他甫一返京便接了密旨入宫，连衣裳也来不及换，如今风尘仆仆地赶来，皇帝却又当没事人似的把他晾在一旁，横竖不宣他入内，偏生又不许他离开。眼下一等就是半天，滴水未进，便是御花园里的名花也当低了头，他却仍好整以暇地立在那里，连问也不问一句。

    闷雷声滚过，看来是要下场雨了。

    只是现下仍是热极了，想来皇帝纯阳之体，更是燥动难纾。裴文德漠然听着殿内仕女娇啼，眉眼间毫无波动。殿外的小太监都忍不住偷偷瞥他，暗道这缉妖司的大人当真非凡，怕不是个修童子功的，连男女之事都能无动于衷。

    又过了三刻，屋内不成调的浪叫才算收了音，左右也没见着有人退出来，想必是仍在周围侍奉，裴文德暗自做好了等到雨停的准备，却不料内官在此时宣他进殿，他只好垂了头领旨，随着内官一步步走进去。

    屋里还燃着香，又因为阴天明起了灯，混合着四面八方侵入鼻间的脂粉香，就算是卷了帘都憋得人喘不过气来，裴文德却仍是神色如常，待行至御前，头也不抬地便跪了下去，不卑不亢地口称万岁。

    “裴卿！你来了，很好……”朱厚照原本背对着他，闻声转身来，凌乱的衣带也懒得系了，竟是毫不避讳，连方才欢动的宫女们都忍不住掩面低笑，裴文德却仍像是面见龙袍一般恭敬：“陛下连发急诏，臣不敢不至，盼能为陛下分忧。”

    “抬起头说话。”

    裴文德便依言抬起头来，目光也不闪躲，径直望向衣衫不整的皇帝。他仍语调寡淡地道：“不知陛下召臣来所为何事。”

    朱厚照像是见到什么好玩的事物一般，始终用尖锐的目光锁着他，见他神色无异，半晌冷笑一声，反问：“裴卿以为呢？”

    天下谁人不知正德皇帝兴建豹房乃是为了玩乐……便是心腹宦官都进不得的地方，如今召了他裴文德来，便是榆木脑袋也该晓事了。

    朱厚照歪头瞧着他，早听说裴家的独子有风姿，可惜早早地习了武，忙起来连皇帝都难见上一面。上次看见他还是三年前王社祭祀时，一声春耕令下，那一截腰身令小皇帝魂牵梦绕了几月，却始终没吃到嘴里。并非他不想，只是裴阁老早有察觉，竟以人手紧缺为由将儿子藏进了最偏门的缉妖司，若不是此次江南出了乱子非得裴文德出马，只怕皇帝都要寻个法子抄了裴家，才能一见这朝思暮想的人儿。

    他自然知道缉妖司的名目，入此司者皆要饮下妖血，以此功力大增，方能降妖除魔。若是有朝一日乱了真心，反易被妖血所噬，自此疯魔，留有清明者多半自戕谢罪，免不了落个悲惨下场。

    他知道，却也不甚在意。做皇帝的，再怎么沉湎声色，也是在龙椅上坐了这许多年，臣下那些个眼神一眼扫过去便知其中盘算。他料得裴文德不会乖乖地来，即使来了，也不过是作一场俯首帖耳的假戏。不过纵情一事，一晌贪欢就够了，何苦跟戏文一般计较，非得寻那虚无的劳什子去。

    只是皇帝自己都没想到，人他都已经正大光明地召进了豹房，却是这般不解风情。纵有倾城之姿，一双星目却带着公事公办的冰冷，仿佛下一秒就能掏个折子出来念，还是参奏圣上不应当只顾享乐的那种内容。朱厚照光是想想就郁结，先是挥手遣散了宫女，又把她们叫回来，嘱咐道：“搜他的身……可别带着什么扫兴的东西。”

    裴文德跪着，张开双臂漠然任由人动作。宫女们也不是什么行家，笑嘻嘻地摸来摸去，便愈发没规矩起来，将他浑身都搜了个遍，还惊叫着心疼他中衣里一身的汗。换作寻常人早软在这温柔乡里了，偏就他忍不住皱起了眉，似是快要压不住眼中的厌恶。

    朱厚照只管在御座上坐着，托着腮还笑出了声。

    “把他衣服脱了……这样才搜得干净。”

    宫女们得了圣意，自然都娇笑着拥上来，想着多贴近这白净的小郎君，不料裴文德竟然猛地起身行礼，惹得朱厚照一皱眉就要发作，却听得裴文德说：“不必劳烦，陛下若是有虑，臣自行除了衣物便是。”

    他说话时抬了眼，明明是心如止水，却看得朱厚照好不心动，登时挥退了侍女，屏息看他。

    只见裴文德先是脱了官服，解下防身的护甲，整个人看起来瘦了一圈，便是朱厚照也想不到他原是如此纤瘦颀长的身板。贴身的白色中衣都被汗浸透了，勾勒出身体应有的曲线来，曼妙极了。如此将露不露却显得一览无余，比赤条条的更惹人遐想，朱厚照忍不住吞了口口水，兴奋起来。

    “请陛下明鉴，臣身上别无他物。”裴文德就此止了动作，朗声说。

    这就想逃过去？朱厚照挑眉，大步走到他身前，一伸手抓住了又要伏下去行礼的左臂，强制他抬起头，悠悠地说：“带没带东西……得是朕说了算。”

    裴文德闭上眼睛，又很快睁开，看起来镇定自若。朱厚照不喜他仍是一副公事公办的模样，摸索着抚上他脸颊，又抓住他瘦削的下巴，强行拉近了距离，再次逼问：“朕便是要听裴卿亲口说一次……说朕连发密诏来，究竟为何？”

    裴文德的眼睛很亮，像是魂魄里都燃着火，饶是在九五之尊面前也没落了下风，他此刻望向皇帝眼里，大大方方地答：“陛下御极四海，周全思虑岂能为臣子所揣测，是以臣着实不知。”

    在朱厚照猛地撒开手，气得要跳脚时，听到他继续说道：“只是……臣愿尽犬马之劳，为陛下分忧。”

    “哦？”朱厚照怒极反笑，“那倒是朕没看出来了，裴卿准备在哪为朕分忧呢？”

    裴文德深吸了一口气，不语。

    他不愿意。

    朱厚照反倒兴奋了起来。

    他喜欢他这不情愿的模样。

    “也罢。想来是裴卿多年远离宫闱，不清楚这其中的规矩。”他竟自退一步，倒让裴文德真真切切地看了过来，古井无波的眼睛里终于带了点疑惑。朱厚照玩味一笑，忽地用力扯开他中衣，将人一把圈在怀里，在他颈边道：“那朕便亲自来教教你，何为君臣之道。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

02.

    裴文德不是什么天真雌儿，缉妖司也不是与世隔绝之地，他自是在入宫几月前就已知晓了其中利害，只是从来入豹房者都是有去无回，等到被皇帝玩腻了，三魂七魄也去了泰半。裴家自燕王时便是朝中重臣，纵然现今身在内阁风光无两，可裴文德是家中独子，断不能就此送了性命。

    可是裴家忠君勤王都写进了家训，裴文德自小在这样的教导下长大，便是皇帝让他去龙潭虎穴，也必定会走一遭。他是个良善心肠，纵然饮下妖血，看尽妖魔百态，心底仍然澄净，更看不得父亲如此为难。因此这次江南又闹了乱子，他主动请缨前去缉妖，只为得断了老父心中惶惶。唯有这般，才能求个两全。

 

    如今他被朱厚照按在怀里解了衣衫，任由皇帝亲吻舐咬。他自幼习武，身材虽与魁梧不沾边，却远比十指不沾阳春水的宫人贵妃来得有力道，朱厚照乍一上手就十分喜欢，此刻正一手揉捏着他胸前的两抹红樱，尚觉不够，又凑上去啧啧亲了一通，而另一手则始终在细腰处流连，像怎么也摸不够似的。他这一双手四处煽风点火，饶是裴文德不近人事，也被他爱抚得舒服极了，不自主地扬起纤长的脖颈来。朱厚照便就着一路吻上去，灵巧的舌头轻舐他滚动的喉结。这突如其来的湿热惹得裴文德一滞，控制不住地呻吟出声。

    见他被自己玩出了反应，朱厚照自然龙颜大悦，双手向下就要扒他亵裤。裴文德一个激灵本能地按住衣襟，对上皇帝危险的眼神，才想起来自己是何等处境。

    “朕亲自帮你，竟还不领情？”朱厚照不怒反笑，“也罢，你自己脱，就在朕面前把里面弄好了，朕有的是耐心。”

    他说完将一罐油膏重重扔在榻上，险些砸了下去，裴文德咬着牙谢恩接过，双手捧罐之时，方才已经松松垮垮的亵裤终于彻底落地，露出白皙紧实的大腿，以及股间那一片浓密中的青涩，想来确实是个勤奋踏实的孩子，连烟花柳巷都未沾过，后门必定更是雏儿。朱厚照看了顿时觉得一股热流蹿过下半身，喜欢得紧，恨不得这就提枪上了，却还得故作姿态地慵懒地道：“还不快做？”

    裴文德确实在迟疑。本朝市井不乏男风，他并非不懂男子如何去做承受一方，何况心中早有预感，只是眼下，当他以为他一切都豁得出去时，才知道这一切有多难。

    他缓缓地跪下来，伸手沾了润滑的油膏。

    朱厚照大约是嫌他慢，不轻不重地“哼”了一声。

    屋外炸了一道惊雷，便犹如这圣意化身般令人紧张。

    裴文德深吸了一口气，把碍事的上衣也脱了，赤条条地跪在榻下，像等待交合的动物一般弓起腰，一手分开臀瓣，另一手不再迟疑地将中指送了进去。

    他立刻疼得咬住唇不敢出声，那处本就紧绷着，如今强行打开，自然是痛极了，一时间本能地退了出来。朱厚照知他吃痛，却仍是催促道：“快点，莫搅了朕的好兴致。”

    裴文德只能硬着头皮继续，沾了更多油膏才敢送入。未经人事的身体受不得这等异样，他只敢浅浅地在入口处乱按，人又紧张，半天不得章法，使出了受刑的狠劲才进去两根手指，疼得他满身是汗，连胸膛都红了，像一只熟透的虾，却又始终忍着不发一语，闷声开拓着自己，一时间殿内只能听到他压抑的深长呼吸。

    朱厚照不知何时又走到他背后，裴文德恍惚地加快了手指的速度，便终于没忍住痛呼出声。皇帝在他头顶上叹了口气，一手揽过他胸膛，为他抹了把汗，说：“看来裴卿是真不懂得这人间欢好的诀窍……罢了，罢了。”

    裴文德抬起头，正对上皇帝那欲望正浓的双眼，竟本能地有些怕。果然朱厚照示意他张开腿用力分开臀瓣，然后自己也沾了些油膏，不紧不慢地在菊穴周围打转。

    裴文德何曾感受过这般刺激，比起方才他不得章法地乱捅乱插，朱厚照简直温柔至极，先是按摩着他菊穴周边令他懈怠下来，这才寻找空当伸进他紧致的甬道，不容抗拒地转动手指，上上下下打开着肠壁。裴文德吸着气，难堪地道：“陛下……臣怎敢劳烦陛下亲自……”

    “哪儿那么多话。”朱厚照说着，倒是心情大好地又送进一根手指，感受着湿热的肠壁热情绞缠上来，便开始有节奏地抽抽插插，惹得裴文德闷哼起来，忽地猛然一颤，似是片刻经了极乐，他自己尚不知所措，朱厚照却明白寻到了那点，便刻意施力，惹得裴文德粗喘着讨饶：“陛下，别……”

    他嘴上说着，已经软了的身体却不自觉将腿分得更开，就要撑不住。朱厚照估计着还有些紧，这般进去恐怕受不住自己的尺寸，便取了一旁的玉如意来，命令道：“张嘴。”

    裴文德看着这形状，用途已猜到了八分，心下一阵凉意。然而他只能顺从地张嘴舔舐，将一根玉如意嘬得啧啧作响，仿佛真的在取悦皇帝的龙根，期间牙齿磕碰了数次，两腮被撑得酸痛，身后那手指还时不时戳刺一番，时间长了，身下欲望竟渐渐抬头。纵然这般不堪，身体到底是兴奋了起来。

    朱厚照早已硬得发疼，看他舔一处假玩意儿都能这么带劲，自然愈发欲火攻心，便将那湿淋淋的玉如意拿到裴文德身后，浅浅地在穴口处打转，等待着他将它吃进去。只是入口处向来最难进，几次吞吐，惹得裴文德不住低吟，腿都开始打颤，不自主地便要往前倾，被朱厚照揽住腰一把捞了回来，用的力度大了些，如意一口气捅了进去，痛得裴文德忍不住喊出声来，又因为这奇异的饱胀感变做了变调的低喘。他声线本就低，嗓音又沙哑，只喊得朱厚照再也忍不住，拍了拍他白皙的臀肉教他下面含好，便示意他跪着转过向来，一言不发地撩起了衣裳。

    即使裴文德早已做了最坏的打算，眼下当真看到皇帝那怒涨的龙根，他心里还是有些怵。九五之尊当真是天赋异禀，连那处都生得尺寸惊人，眼下早已抬了头，光是看着就知道吞不下去。只是先前经了玉如意的翻搅，裴文德多少也摸索出经验，便也沉默着扬起颈来，先是小心翼翼地伸舌将马眼里的水都刮下来，舒服得朱厚照倒吸了口凉气，挺着腰便往他嘴里送。裴文德只好张嘴，男子的腥膻味瞬间占领了口鼻，惹得他忍不住要反胃，却更是不由自主地张大了口。朱厚照大喜，也不等他舔弄，便扣住他后脑勺自顾自抽送起来，一时间操得裴文德口角边银丝不断，唇也鲜红，他很快适应了这节奏，甚至在抽送时吮吸了起来，把朱厚照伺候得神魂颠倒，竟然就在他口中泄了身，白稠的龙精顺着裴文德酸痛至极的唇边滴下，倒是显得这一张苍白里透着红晕的脸更加美艳。

    即便这样，朱厚照仍不饶他，湿淋淋的性器拍打在他脸上，留下水样的痕迹。裴文德闭了眼受着，还没从方才几近窒息的口活里恢复过来，就听的皇帝说：“裴卿……咽下去，也尝尝朕的精华，就当为后面的事补补身子了。”

    裴文德依言合上酸痛的下巴，艰难地动了动喉。

    唇齿间尽是朱厚照的味道，他惊讶于自己如此迅速地麻木，仿佛生来便要取悦男子一般。这恍惚重现的自知让他身子狠狠一颤，却又做不得什么——朱厚照自己泄了个痛快，便要来玩他了。

    又是一道闪电劈下，伴着滚滚雷声，终于落雨了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

03.

    裴文德从来不知道自己的身子这般敏感。

    他自幼习武，身上大大小小的伤不计其数，对疼痛和伤口将好的酥痒感再熟悉不过。可眼下朱厚照这么一舔弄，一切都偏离了他从前的认知。

    如今他被皇帝命令着平躺在龙榻上，两腿被强行打开，硬挺涨得流水，下面还含着如意，犹如任君赏玩的展品。豹房正中的龙榻上不设床帷，仰躺着便能望见房顶上盘踞的神龙，正张口追逐着明珠，盯得久了便被那龙鳞晃到了眼睛，竟觉得眼睛里蓄了泪水。朱厚照爱极了他这般无能为力的模样，压下去便亲吻他眼睛，紧接着是挺拔的鼻梁，情热的脸颊，最后落在柔软的唇角，仿佛怎么也吮不够似的，非得到了俩人都喘不上气来才啃放开。裴文德便因此大张着口，胸膛猛烈起伏着，精壮的胸脯争宠般进入皇帝的视线。朱厚照便伸出一只手来不轻不重地揉捏住这一点红樱，另一手向下探去，竟环住了裴文德的男根，一齐动作了起来。

    裴文德只觉得一口气险些上不来，他一贯自律，连阳精都很少泄过，何况眼下几处敏感都使用着，简直能把自己逼疯。朱厚照看他反应便知道这雏儿可口极了，不由得淫性大发，方才疲软的龙根竟又抬了头，套弄里都带了些急促。眼见着身下人渐渐攀至顶峰，朱厚照手里的动作骤然停滞，换得裴文德鼻音浓厚地“嗯”了一声，难耐地扭动起来，妄图求个释放。朱厚照见他原本清明的眸子里蒙着一层水雾，满面春色，适宜亲吻的唇翕动着吐露发自肺腑的欲望，终于觉得昔日绮梦淫思里的画面成了真，果然撩拨得他把持不住，当即把那开拓用的如意粗暴地抽了出来，也不管裴文德是否吃痛，一把抓住他的细腰，拉高了一双细腿架在肩上，登时便换上自己蓄势待发的欲望一鼓作气抽动起来。

    经过扩张的小穴热情地吸吮住他，裴文德却皱起眉猛然清醒。太大了，比那冷冰冰的如意还难以承受，一下顶弄便让他感觉到撕裂般的苦楚，偏偏每一下都蛮力冲击进来直捣黄龙，力道之大，仿佛一把坚定劈开自己的利刃。他近乎本能地咬住唇，不敢让任何痛呼流露，但九五之尊显然不这么想，朱厚照见状捏住他的两颊迫使他松口，一声变了调的呻吟便不自主地泄了出来，淹没在隆隆雷声里。裴文德还没来得及平复这口气，便已感觉到体内的巨物仍有涨大的趋势。

    殿外正暴雨如注。

    朱厚照顶弄得更加带劲了，撞得连接处啪啪作响，带出淫靡的水声，仿佛应和着这场雨。他人也俯下身去，野兽般地对着裴文德满是伤疤的身体又舔又咬。裴文德只觉怎么也喘不够气似的，索性张着口大力呼吸，顶弄得深了便喊出来，倒觉得还能顺下气来。

    朱厚照见状大喜，初尝这蜜穴滋味，自然是疾风暴雨般先过把瘾，看裴文德也食髓知味，便九浅一深的捣弄起来，发现碾过一点时小穴紧收，身下的人也颤了起来，便常常冲着这一处去，搅得裴文德连哼叫都失了神，胡乱喊着“陛下饶命”，没过几次便缴械投降，浓稠的白浊射得两人腹间都乱糟糟的。经他这么一夹，朱厚照也悉数交待在他里面，满满灌了他一肚子，这才退了出来。两人都粗重地喘息着，都带着点纵情后的茫然。

    末了朱厚照便忽然笑了出来，这气音传进裴文德耳朵里，便比殿外落雷还要刺耳。缉妖司首领望向皇帝意犹未尽的危险笑容，忽地生出此生从未有过的反骨，竟是一个闪身翻至床下，借着平日里的好功夫撑地而起，也不管未着寸缕，赤着脚就要往前逃。

    仿佛本能似的，只想要逃离这无尽牢笼。

    然而他只往前迈了两步，就双膝一软，跪倒在龙榻下，方才尽兴的证据自股间流下，狼狈极了。

    他不信邪地再度发力，竟是浑身酸软，连直起身子的力气都没有了。

    朱厚照好整以暇地自他身后而来，揽着腰就把人提了起来。裴文德只能软在他身上，喃喃道：“陛下……陛下这是要废了臣吗？”

    朱厚照看着他面色灰白，心里倒是无限怜爱，忙亲了亲他唇角，笑道：“这南洋来的合欢膏当真不同凡响，朕听说唯情动后才可蔓延至周身百骸，还以为是骗人，如今见裴卿这般，才算是眼见为实了。”

    “只不过……”他说着手指又探入那潮热的小穴，兀自搅弄抽插着，在裴文德耳边说：“朕还听说初尝人事者若用此膏，有纵情尽兴者，三日未绝，也不知道是真是假……”

    “是时候来求证一下了。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到叭！这还是个有剧情的车！

04.

    裴文德再次醒来时只觉得头痛欲裂，渴得厉害。他甫一动身便脱力又倒了回去，像跟八十个妖物对打过一般浑身都散了架，没有一处是完好的。身旁已然空了，偌大的宫殿里安静至极，只能听见香烛偶尔发出的噼啪声响。殿外天色阴沉，一时也分不清晨昏。

    他实在是渴极了，不管是否有隐匿在暗处的宫人，径自赤裸着撑坐起来，慢慢挪下床去够桌上那霁蓝釉的茶壶，每一下动作都艰难极了，先前欢爱时腿张得太开，此刻打着颤下地根本站不稳。好容易摸到了桌边，茶壶余温尚在，他先解了口渴之急，才终于能坐下来思索一番。

    朱厚照不愧是有个荒淫误国的名声，折腾起他来花样百出，做到后来裴文德早已没了意识，只依稀记得中间晕了过去，小皇帝尚未尽兴，便硬揪着他灌了些参汤一类的饱腹提气，想来大约是第二日的事了，此后又来了几轮却也记不得了。

    他心不在焉地转着精致的茶杯，心里许多疑惑。依照宫里的规矩，侍寝者通常不会在皇帝的寝宫里醒来，何况豹房自建成之日便从未留过人，他应召时便是想到了这一层才安排了退路，谁知一觉醒来竟还在这里，先前的官服和里衣早被污浊浸得不能再穿，竟落了个插翅难飞的后果。

    这样坐着的时候，便已有太监轻手轻脚地呈上来些餐饭，显然早早得了吩咐，任凭裴文德沙哑着嗓子对着空气发问，全程一个字儿也不肯说，摆好了席面便匆匆退下，瞧都不肯瞧他一眼。宫里的吃食自然不差，摆上桌的都是些讲究的食材，可裴文德看都不想看——他仍旧赤裸着，宫人来来回回这许多次，却不曾予他一件蔽体的衣物，想来也是奉了旨意。四下寻找无果，他只能像个野蛮人一般拿起食箸，饥饿感这才四面八方涌来，促使着他把这一桌菜都吃了个干净。

    果然吃完立刻就有太监上来撤席，裴文德刻意将用过的碗碟都放在身边，等到太监收拾到身前，立马揪住对方的衣领，逼问道：“现在是什么时候了？”

    就算他不着一物，缉妖司首领的气势也足以震慑宫里这些没见过风浪的仆人，那太监果然吓得差点扔了手里的碗，哆哆嗦嗦地胡乱摇着头，就是不肯说话。

    裴文德见状皱眉道：“是不是陛下有点了点头旨，不许你们同我交谈？”

    太监战战兢兢地看了看门外，然后不着痕迹地点了点头。

    裴文德叹息着放开他，又问：“陛下是不是还说，不可予我衣物？”

    太监颤抖着点头。

    “放心吧，我不会为难你们，”裴文德轻叹，“你只需要告诉我，这屋子的文房四宝都放在哪。”见太监想跑，他盯着对方的背影说：“我乃缉妖司之首，妖物尚能手刃，何况区区一个不会武的人。”看见对方果然停住了脚步，他便放柔了声线道：“公公只管指一指方位即可，便是你不告诉我，我也总能自己翻到，便帮我这个忙，省一省时间罢。”

    太监迅速地指了指东南角，便落荒而逃。

 

 

    裴文德艰难地扶着腰走去书桌前。

    朱厚照久宿豹房，自然留了处理政事的书桌，只是他实在不怎么过问朝中事，书桌慢慢就成了摆弄书画附庸风雅之地，这两天更是被人收拾得整整齐齐，显然没怎么用过。裴文德拈起一张宣纸，也不用笔墨，径自咬破了自己手指，写起符来。

    他虽统领缉妖司，可主要修习的是剑法，于术法一脉算不上精通，如今又没有专用的朱砂和符纸，效力更是大打折扣。然而这符写完后竟然能自己脱离纸面立了起来，在空中放着猩红的光，直至没入龙榻，一张符像遇着什么邪煞似的，自行燃起了黑火消失殆尽，连灰都没剩。

    此事果然有妖。

    裴文德眉头紧锁，拖着自己疲惫不堪的身子再度回到床边，充满警戒地打量着龙榻。没了官服上的术法加持，他也只能看出这整间大殿自成一座运行中的大阵，而阵眼恐怕就是这上悬青龙戏珠的龙床。至于这阵究竟是何人所布，又有何企图……便是他这次入宫的目的。

    他最早接到内阁密会，怀疑天子为妖邪所控时，并没有几人相信他的推测，连裴阁老都觉得自家儿子这是与妖魔打交道久了，忘了人世间的种种不堪说。奈何朱厚照在亲奸佞远贤臣的路上越走越远，眼看着劝谏是无用了，一朝忠臣凑在一起一合计，倒是又想起裴文德这个说法来。

    他们原本是抱着死马当活马医的想法，想着找个由头为皇帝引荐裴文德，这才有了春耕祭祀那一幕。谁成想皇帝倒是先看上了他，爱子心切的裴休说什么也不肯同意儿子进宫，可裴文德禁不住诸位大人一封又一封的密信苦苦哀求，索性自己在江南办了件大案，亲手把自己送上门来。

    至于天子竟然立刻就要他侍寝承欢……确实超出了他的控制。

    裴文德出生入死这些年，从来没想过什么生前身后名，如今在这寂静的大殿里却莫名生了几分怯意，他闭上眼睛，父亲苦口婆心的劝说犹在耳畔，他只要想办法递个口信出去，总能……

    他猛地睁眼，就地盘膝而坐调理吐纳，随之而来的疼痛也压不下胸中肆虐的邪火，脑海里似有声音耐心地劝他逃离，劝他尽快置身事外。裴文德顺势双手结印，紧皱着眉默诵清心的咒诀，试图将那强加于身的声音剥离出去。对手不现身形，又极其擅长蛊惑人心，裴文德只身与他斗法犹如以卵击石，却又不得不战。

    忽然他双肩被人按住，游走于周身的真气悉数没了引导，瞬间便败了阵势，说也奇怪，那谆谆诱导般的慈祥声音也没了踪影。他有些茫然地睁开眼，却又一颤——这双手，不是朱厚照是谁。

    刚刚与朝臣打完嘴仗回来的朱厚照看起来心情意外地好，也不追究他为何披头散发地在地上打坐，只是手指轻绕着他散落的长发，自背后俯身吻他。他带着一肩风雨的气息，却又不温不凉，嗅起来舒适极了。裴文德只得仰着头任他亲吻，很快就被他挑逗着张开了唇，任凭那灵活的舌头长驱直入，攻城略地。

    他自然不知道朱厚照本来带着一肚子火踏进来，看见的却是裴文德静心打坐的背影，青丝如瀑，脊背挺拔，却又不着一物，清心又放荡，勾得人心动不已。何况朱厚照本来都做好了看他逃跑再把他抓回来的打算，回来发现人还乖乖地等在屋里，自然龙颜大悦。

    朱厚照亲了个尽兴，这才放开他，由着太监为他更衣。裴文德正欲跪下来，不料朱厚照大袖一甩，甚是随意地道：“不必行礼了，起来吧。”他抬头看了一眼还未退下的宦官，忽然生出一丝局促。

    “怎么，做都做过了，还不让朕看看？”朱厚照知他羞耻，因此更想调戏他，便挥退了下人，笑道：“也对，裴卿这绝妙的身子怎能被那些杂碎看了去……不如你来为朕更宽衣，眼下呀，就咱们俩人，总行了吧？”

    他语调温柔，仿佛当真是深情款款，你侬我侬，眼神里却带着锐利的笑意。裴文德知趣地垂眸上前，服侍他褪了长袍，始终不发一语，只当是公事公办。

    朱厚照却不饶他，抓住他的手便一把抱在怀里，引着他右手滑下自己微勃的股间，咬着他耳朵说道：“俗话说一日不见如隔三秋，这多半日过去了，朕这里可是想裴卿想得紧呢……”

    裴文德最受不了这缠绵，登时被咬的喘息起来，半推半就着去抚慰皇帝的欲望，口中仍道：“陛下诸事操劳，眼下便多加休息吧，还是克……唔！”皇帝那不安分的手指又探进了他仍旧红肿的小穴，被操熟了的地方吃里扒外地吮吸住手指，浑然不顾身体主人的意愿，还没说出口的劝诫就这么咽回了肚子里。

    虽然朱厚照最烦臣子进谏，可他面对裴文德这张脸又生不起气来，说句跌份儿的话，他还偏就喜欢缉妖司首领这副自以为凛然正气的模样，这让他体内的征服欲几乎热血沸腾。裴文德已经被他手指操得双腿不自觉打开，腰背却还紧绷着较劲，双手又被他按住了胡乱在胯下摸着，没几下就把他彻底摸硬了，他看见裴文德看向他的眼睛里闪过一丝不可置信，更觉得畅快极了，像个没尝过腥的急色鬼一样就近把人按在柱子上，急不可耐地抽插起来。

    他动作粗暴，裴文德忍不住痛呼出来，却像是激发了身后人的嗜血欲，抽送愈加疯狂，没多久那熟悉的极乐取代了疼痛，他身子软了下来，开始主动迎合每一次的撞击。朱厚照知道他也得了乐趣，便更加肆无忌惮起来，抱着人就是一通乱顶，期间又啃又咬的，誓要从里到外地占有这个人。

    出乎他意料，没了药物的控制裴文德仍是不加反抗的——尽管他的肢体仍然僵硬地绷紧着，却始终温顺地将自己献祭。他起初在细碎的呻吟里轻声呢喃着“陛下”，等到朱厚照真的听见了，却又隐忍地将一切情动悉数咽下，只剩适宜亲吻的唇微微张着。朱厚照被他这模样勾得简直发狂，索性退出来将人整个翻身面对自己，捧着这张棱角分明的脸就亲了下去，裴文德便乖巧地回吻住他，小舌试探着刮蹭起他的口腔，无师自通地展示着坦诚相待。

    这样温柔地磨了一阵，两人都觉得绝顶的快感即将袭来，裴文德却在这时轻呼道：“陛下……到床上去。”

    他自入宫就没说过几句话，除了失神后的意乱情迷，这还是他头一回正经要求了什么，朱厚照自然欢喜得紧，退出他的身体就把人往床上带，两人纠缠着倒下，裴文德便顺势趴上了他的胸膛，看到他不怀好意地笑了笑，没费力气就明白了他的意思。

    裴文德于是跨坐下来，一手按着他的胸膛，另一手扶着柱身，缓缓吞吐下去，朱厚照着急地一个挺身，便叫他“唔嗯”了一声，像是彻底放开了羞耻心似的，上上下下地颠弄起来。朱厚照便躺着看他，只见不着一物的裴文德周身都染着红晕，白净的面庞也发烧似的，被情欲害得双颊绯红。他素来因严肃而抿成一条线的唇微微张着，正吐出细碎但撩人的呻吟，又随着抽插变着声调。他本因快感仰起头，却又因为感觉到这视线，低头绞紧了穴肉。朱厚照看着佳人似笑非笑地目光扫下来，登时精关失守，泄在了裴文德体内，身上的人也到了势头，没多久就交代在他的小腹上，玉茎却只能稀薄地吐出些水来，显然是被榨干了。

    朱厚照对裴文德这一次的主动喜欢得紧，还没退出去就又要抱起来亲他，只是刚一起身便觉得天旋地转似的撑不住身子，一用力把裴文德也带倒在怀里。

    “陛下公务繁忙，想必是累了。”裴文德在他颈间轻道，“不如便休息一会儿吧。”

    朱厚照听完疲惫地点了点头，只觉得眼皮也发沉，合上眼很快就睡过去了。

    他自然是看不到，裴文德在他的颈后，悄悄完成了禁咒的最后一笔。

 


	5. Chapter 5

    人族或许想不到，对天下苍生来说，“人间”是个过于宽泛的疆域。

    神族和仙族自然是不喜这污浊之地，素来不与人间来往。鬼族体质特异，享不了人世间的阳光与温热，若非佩戴法器，也不能品尝人间滋味。而剩下的妖魔灵兽，本就托生于这山川河海，与人族共生，人族所谓的“人间”，也是他们的故乡。

    裴文德初学道时并不明白这道理，他带着为母亲复仇的心加入缉妖司，每一次挥剑都是为了让世上少一个失去母亲的孩子。同门皆对他又敬又怕，但是所有人都知道，最终，他会是那个带领门人冲锋陷阵的人。于人间行走数年，裴文德确实不负众望。只是如今他已知道世间生灵有着不同的生存法则，喜鹊报喜乌鸦啼丧，不过是不同的活法，可人族是他的底线，有时候他像一把过于锋利的宝剑，一旦出鞘便要血溅当场，不死不休。

    敢撼动人间帝王者，自然也要被他斩落剑下。

    只是这妖物始终却不化形。在豹房内，裴文德看出了其精神力附着于盘龙之上，但豹房的建造也是过了风水，理应容不下这等污秽邪物，何况是大殿正中承日月精华的金龙。所以这妖物必定强大而无形，还能蛊惑人心，采纯阳之气而食，裴文德思来想去，也只能想起古书上记载的食精鬼王。

    有形的剑斩不断无形妖物，为此，裴文德只得动用禁术入了皇帝的梦。生魂入梦乃人族禁忌，动辄有去无回不说，除非二人灵肉合一，一旦入梦便是你中有我我中有你，合易分难，常常是一场术法下来两败俱伤，得不偿失。

    而今他处于朱厚照的梦境中，当真是寸步难行，皇帝的梦就如他本人一般不可捉摸，梦境绮丽恢弘，云端游龙，海中捞月，蟠桃赴会，无一不呈现着天人之姿。只是这梦里却独独缺了梦主，生魂在他人的梦里施展不出法术，裴文德只能一路走一路看，世间万般诱惑扑面而来，饶是他素来清心寡欲，也难免心神激荡。

    梦境里甚至还有不大不小的杀机。世人皆知当今圣上善于骑射，只是裴文德没料到连梦里都有明枪暗箭，好在他手中虽无剑，仍然使得一手好身法，那些招式于他而言根本近不了身，轻轻松松便躲过了。不过这样层次凌乱的梦境对于肉体凡胎来说还是负担太重了些，裴文德屏息静行，心里已经盘算起回头为皇帝写些安神的符来。

    又走过一片芬芳桃林，梦境骤然起了变化，原本落英缤纷之处浓雾四起，明媚的日照被噬光的妖藤所覆盖，正张牙舞爪地鞭打每一个路过的生灵。裴文德心道不好，这梦魇他再熟悉不过了，正是自己每每夜不能寐的来源，须得尽快寻到朱厚照，否则以皇帝陛下养尊处优的龙体，如何能在自己这妖魔丛生的梦境里生存下去。

    不过梦境虽然险恶，倒也给了裴文德方便，远处传来一阵挣扎，他寻着声找过去，果然看见了徒手与妖藤缠斗的朱厚照。年轻的帝王并不慌乱，似乎还带了一丝欣喜，哪怕妖藤将他整个人捆住也没能让他惊恐，倒是转头看见了裴文德，还顾得上大声喊道：“裴卿小心！”

    既是梦境，自然不会予人肉体上的伤害，那妖藤在裴文德凑过去时便自动散了，皇帝陛下毫无形象地跌落下来，被裴文德扶住，兴冲冲地嚷道：“裴卿你没事吧？！”

    裴文德一时语塞，怎么被救的人反倒反客为主了起来。朱厚照却会错了意，抓着他站起来就摸他腰身，动作小心翼翼，似乎生怕摸出一手血。

    “……承蒙陛下关心，微臣无碍。”忍不住想起自己进入梦境的方式，裴文德急忙打断了朱厚照的“检查”，按住了那双不安分的手。朱厚照愣了一下，显然过去从来没人敢这样对他，只是裴文德却顾不上，追问道：“陛下可否感觉身体不适？或者精力不足，疲倦乏力？”

    朱厚照眯起眼睛。他虽然不记得自己为何置身此地，但与裴文德的鱼水之欢可都还刻在脑子里，裴文德这么问简直是有损雄风，他自然答道：“朕舒爽极了，几时有过不适？”

    看见对面的人不甚满意的表情，朱厚照暗自咬牙。转念一想，看来是自己把人欺负得狠了，不由笑道：“若裴卿觉得累了，朕下次收敛些，如何？”

    裴文德倏地面色通红，他总算意识到这人会错了意，登时又羞又恼，只这一个瞬间，他忽然感觉到整个心脏像是被一只无形的手抓了起来，痛得提不上气，胸口的剧痛爆炸般地传遍全身，身体自然也软了下来。是了，他能感受到食精鬼王那股与人族相斥的气息正在兴风作浪，只是在没有实体的战场上对方却占了上风，裴文德纵然已用了禁术，也无法在此地伤它分毫，反倒被它窥伺，险些成了食物。

    眼下之际，只能将它引入人间，再行斩杀。

    他与朱厚照如今灵肉合一，梦境相融，此刻杂念丛生卸下心防，便是引渡食精鬼王最佳的时机。朱厚照的血肉之躯奈何不了它，但他可以。

    裴文德便忍着剧痛默念起心法，说来也怪，方才目睹异象还面不改色的朱厚照现在却乱了阵脚，抱着他不停地晃，还大声喊他名字，但总算是个保持心智的法子。裴文德听着他的声音，便渐渐在狂乱欲海中沉了下来，眼中已经一片模糊，唯留朱厚照关切的脸。凌乱的爱欲让他的世界灼热难当，剥去了肉体的极乐，眼下唯有疼痛炙烤着他的魂灵，而朱厚照坚持不懈的呼唤便是风暴中的锚，他瞄准那两片薄唇，像寻着救命稻草般吻了上去。

    梦境在炫目的白光中瓦解。

 

    朱厚照是被胸闷的感觉憋醒的，他睁开眼，才发现自己怀抱着一个已经昏过去了的裴文德，自己的那话儿还埋在他体内，一如既往的湿热紧致，令人无法自拔。想着方才那个古怪梦境，朱厚照难得收起了旖旎心思，退出时小穴还依依不舍地吸吮着，身下人随之无意识地“嗯”了一声，当真是需要极强的意志才能把持住。他撑起身子看着裴文德沉沉睡去的模样，缉妖司首领即使入了梦都皱着眉，让人想要用手将眉心抚平。

    又等了一会儿， 人却始终不见转醒，朱厚照御及六宫，男宠亦不在少数，对这种情形见怪不怪，便宣了太医为裴文德调理。这一觉醒来朱厚照倒是觉得比起往日精神了不少，原本他换了衣服想要去御街上转转，可出门没多久就觉得心里烦闷，不自主地还记挂着睡去的那人，好像心里缺了一角似的，差了身边的太监一趟趟地回去看。常年侍奉在身边的太监是老臣了，见主子这般焦灼，便试探着问：“要不……今儿就先回家？太医已经用上药了，这会儿想必裴大人也该醒了。”

    朱厚照却还嘴硬：“朕说要逛街，自然得先玩个尽兴。他裴文德何德何能让朕挂牵？不说他了， 陪朕走着。”

    太监顺从地躬身跟随，主仆一队人马浩浩荡荡往南门去了。

    若他们在原地再停留个一炷香功夫，就会有小太监匆匆忙忙来报，说裴大人醒后狂性大发打伤了太监，换了衣服往宫外逃了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

06.

    京城的酷暑素来干热难熬。

    殿前跪了一众御前带刀侍卫眼下深有感触。他们都是早晨听了信儿，就等着皇上召见，谁知道过了午时才有太监来递口信，却也没见着圣旨。

    “要我猜啊，是陛下自个儿都觉得这事儿丢人，不想大张旗鼓。”钱彬在来的路上说，“我听说裴阁老昨天连夜进宫，估计也求情呢。”

    “那裴文德就那么大胆子？”朱应州也在旁边嘀咕，他本姓陈，只因在应州一役随陛下征战有功便赐了皇姓，索性改了名在御前侍奉，是个惯会察言观色的主，“不应该呀，我可是听说那帮老顽固们夸他忠孝两全，不像是能办出这种糊涂事儿来的人啊。”

    钱彬环顾四周确保没有其他耳目，便压低了声音道：“你啊……还是进宫少，咱们万岁爷那么多花样，越是铁骨铮铮的汉子越受不住。”

    朱应州心领神会地点点头，又道：“不知道这次要死的还是活的。”

    “不好说啊，”钱彬叹道：“死的还好交差，要是非要活的，咱们可就有日子回不来咯。”

    然而等他们进了宫才知道，此行并非是为了捉拿裴文德，而是……

    “陛下易服而出，眼下怕已出了城。”大太监张永细声细气地说，“速速追上，各路驿站应该都得了消息，注意留意路上消息，务必不能有半点闪失。”

    钱彬和朱应州对视一眼，冷汗都浸透了背。他们的这位万岁爷固然喜怒无常，但对自己的安危总还算谨慎，断不会做出不带一兵一卒私自离宫的冲动事。

    所以眼下更重要的是，这裴文德，究竟何方神圣？

 

 

    裴文德的脚步踉跄了一下。

    “裴大哥！”身旁的梅忍不住要去扶他，不料他以剑点地硬撑了一把，勉强拧回了身形，咬牙道：“……继续，就快到了。”

    “这样根本不行！”阿昆手握血刃为众人清路，仍不忘回头抱怨道：“别说开启法阵，那祭坛在水下，就你现在这身体，肯定进都进不去。”

    “你可闭嘴吧，就你话多。”梅跟在队伍最后急得要哭，不料裴文德忽然止住了脚步，又问了那个他已经问了一路的问题：“可有化形？”

    梅瘪了瘪嘴，强压下焦躁定睛一看，裴文德长身玉立，哪有半点食精鬼王的踪迹，心口的大石又暂时离远了点：“没有。我只能看见你。”

    裴文德借着止步的契机深吸了口气。他也烦躁。自古除了修炼邪道，谁也不曾主动引妖邪上身，好在他曾经饮下妖血，反倒能压抑住这食精鬼王使之共存，只是稍有不慎便会反噬己身，让自己彻底化而为妖。因此他早早联络了缉妖司的心腹，为的便是如有万一，这些人会遵从他们以生命立下的誓言，将世间一切妖魔斩草除根。

    只是自从他出了宫，这食精鬼王简直像离开了他的身体似的毫无踪迹，只有体内的妖血沸腾还能印证其存在。阿昆的担心不无道理，裴文德原本就被皇帝连日宠幸折磨得身体不适，先是动用禁术魂梦合一，后又以身载妖强行封印，如今整个人犹如一叶枯灯，说不清什么时候便散了。

    何况眼下他们日夜兼程，为的便是以最快的速度赶往晋中一处古老祭坛。只是大内那边早已传来消息，各路关卡都设了防，缉妖司的文牒犹如过街老鼠，这一路便走得异常艰辛。裴文德自出宫那天便开始低烧，虚弱得险些连马都骑不了，众人看在眼里急在心里，却由于封印的缘故连碰触都要小心万分，只盼早日到达那处盘古开天辟地后留下的人族祭坛，至少在那里，他们有十足的把握将二者分离。

    裴文德为官时素来刚正冷硬，不喜累赘，如今自己倒成了这人，心里自然过意不去。而且想必是禁术作祟，他仍然能感受到朱厚照的情绪波动——他很生气，又很焦急。这两种情绪一路来无法自控地影响着自己，带给裴文德有些陌生的体验，被翻腾的封印折磨得痛不欲生时他竟然还有力气分神想，能让皇帝陛下这般生气还能理解，可他为何焦急呢？

    他本是九五之尊，要风得风要雨得雨，横竖不该……这般难耐。

    正走神着，阿仑低低道了一声：“时辰不早了，再往前走有远古机关，不安全。”

    众人便望向裴文德，即使是这种时候，他们仍然近乎本能地信任他们的首领。

    裴文德强撑着说：“扎营，日出时行进。”

    剩下的事无需他吩咐，配合默契的队伍有条不紊地开始了又一个漫长且黑暗的夜晚，只是裴文德失去了轮岗的权利，他也不硬撑，寻了块平地便蜷缩着躺下，周身百骸都在劝说他尽快睡去。自从封印了这食精鬼王，他明显感觉到自己的精力每况愈下，这才不出三日就眼皮就已经沉得抬不起来，虚弱极了。有时他也分神去想，为何朱厚照被这鬼王附身却安然无恙？他以咒术查过了，正德皇帝身上没什么福泽百代的大功德，就算是纯阳之躯，按理说也扛不住千年阴气噬体，偏偏这人不仅活蹦乱跳，还精力旺盛得紧。

    如果还有机会……他迷迷糊糊地想，定要仔细查一查。

    正在这时一道黑影悄无声息地踏了回来，他们前方探路的弓弩手老白正翻找着水壶，漫不经心地说：“前夜下完雨前面的山路就塌了，恐怕要改道。”

    阿昆和阿仑闻言忧心忡忡地对望，实在不知道裴文德还能撑多久。偏生被他们担心着的人近乎呓语地吩咐道：“大家夜里注意些，小心林子里受惊的猛兽。”

    梅没好气地哼了一声，她才不怕那些没灵识的动物，她怕的是——

    “南面有人！”她双瞳陡然明亮得不似凡人，压低了声音预警。

    老白早已架好弩机，只是方才闭目养神的裴文德却耳听八方，喝道：“是人类，别出手。”

    众人屏息以待，阿仑捻指画阵设下埋伏。他们已被官府通缉了三日，也遇上过几回官兵，看在昔日同僚的份上也没下重手，但如果眼下有人得了他们行踪，他们也只能先困住来人再做处理，总不能让普通人搅了局。

    只听“扑通”一声，有人直直跌进法阵里，嘟囔了一句“这是什么”，随即挣扎起来。裴文德忽然厉声道：“阿仑，快撤了法阵。”

    众人皆不明就里地瞧着阿仑，阿仑也是一惊，甫一收手就看见裴文德撑起身大步走了过去，只见他扶起来人，错愕地问道：“陛下？您为何在此？”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

    “你不觉得咱们站岗的人有点儿多吗。”

    “要回你回。”

    “我不回去，那可是真龙天子，听到不该听的是要掉脑袋的！”

    “各路妖魔都不怕，你还怕区区一个凡人？”

    “闭上你的嘴！皇上也是能用‘凡人’来形容的？”

 

    梅和阿昆压低声音吵得正凶，耳力惊人的裴文德侧过头无奈一笑，这笑容立刻被侧躺在身边的朱厚照看在眼里，好奇地道：“你笑什么？”

    没想到在这样昏暗无月的夜里还能被人目光灼灼地盯着看，裴文德不敢睁开眼睛与他对视，便敷衍道：“没什么，只是觉得新奇。”

    他也确实觉得新奇，想起两人分别前还是同床共枕，本以为那日出逃后此生未必再能相见，没想到区区三天，他们竟然再度同卧。不过如今大地做了枕席，朱厚照身上也是裴文德刚脱下来的外衣，在周围山川草木的映衬下，他们的关系似乎也不再那么扭曲。

    朱厚照闻言打了个哈欠，手自然而然地搂上他的腰，说道：“朕困了，文德你也快点睡。”

    裴文德耳尖发红，悄悄挪开了身。朱厚照困得紧了，手落了空也顾不上追究，很快睡了过去。

 

 

    一切都要源于朱厚照的突然出现。

    用他自己的话说，自从裴文德走后那夜他便频频做梦，梦里都是裴文德骑马奔出城门跋山涉水的模样，一颗心就像栓在裴文德身上似的，被他勾得魂牵梦绕，竟然茶饭不思，一心只想知道裴文德的下落。反正他总能隐隐地察觉缉妖司一行人所在，于是一不做二不休，素来胆大的小皇帝换了衣服便循着梦境一路追过来，果然在这里找到了心上人。

    他描述起来与缉妖司一行的路线一模一样，想来是禁术的余威仍在，知道来龙去脉的缉妖司众人也不好说什么，一群人都浪荡惯了，更不会屈就那劳什子天子，索性一个个全跑去站岗。只苦了裴文德原本就体力不支，还要强撑着精神听坐在地上没个正形的朱厚照诉苦，脸上是掩盖不住的疲惫。朱厚照难得很快发现了对方心不在焉，很是不满地一个飞扑抱过去，啄了啄他的嘴唇说：“裴卿累了就直说，朕看着都心疼。”

    被扑倒在地的裴文德听着地面上野草的沙沙声，轻而易举地辨别出了老白迅速逃跑的足迹。他仰面躺在地上，更觉得眼皮沉得抬不起来，只是朱厚照炽热的气息让人无法忽视，小皇帝在扑倒前还用手护住了他的头，此刻仍然温柔地垫在他身下，一双多情的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，不知怎地就在裴文德心里，轻柔柔地撩拨了心弦。

    好在朱厚照也累了，只是把他放倒便大大咧咧地躺在了旁边，因为地面太硬“哎呦”了一声。裴文德又慌忙起身，解了衣衫本想为他垫着，不料自由生长的朱厚照动手拔了一圈杂草枕着，竟然也这么将就了。裴文德这衣裳团了又抖开，最终不放心地盖在了小皇帝身上，这才再度躺下。

    只是听着身旁细碎的呼吸也知道两人都睡不着，朱厚照以手为枕翻了个身，问道：“朕兀自说了这些，裴卿就没什么想对朕说的？”

    裴文德不敢看他，倒不是觉得所作所为心中有愧，只是小皇帝凭空说了这些相思之苦，到头来也不过是那合欢禁术余威尚在，假以时日禁术消散了，情也就了了。不知道届时皇帝会不会觉得自己被妖邪蛊惑，怕就怕再连累整个缉妖司。

    朱厚照可不知道他想的是这些，单纯地以为裴文德听了他这段颠沛之旅也不甚在意，便失望地撇了撇嘴，说道：“朕知道，这事儿一开始就是朕自作多情了。”

    裴文德闻言终于扭过头来，想反驳，却又不知道该从何说起，一双朱唇欲启又合，还是什么都没说。

    朱厚照便大大地叹了口气，带着点儿自暴自弃地说：“那年春耕初见裴卿，朕便心悦于卿，三番两次想召卿入宫，竟然都因为诸般事务耽搁了，所以今年……今年好不容易有了机会，朕也是想卿想得紧了，没了轻重。若……若要是因此吓跑了裴卿，朕、朕给你陪个不是成吗？”

    他声调委委屈屈，哪里像是号令天下的九五之尊，倒像是心爱之物被抢走的孩子。裴文德听到这一番话只觉得脑海里都像是在放烟花，缭乱得措手不及，绚丽得不似真相。他默不作声地回味了一阵，才意识到小皇帝还在等他回应，于是期期艾艾地道：“陛下言重了……罪臣、罪臣不过是不识大体的一介草莽，如何能承得起陛下青眼。何况罪臣尚有除妖事务缠身，四周都危险得紧，待此间事必定回京请罪。陛下如今人也寻到了，不如尽快——”

    “休想赶朕走！”朱厚照竟然气鼓鼓地打断他说，“缉妖司是历朝历代留下来的传统，于国有大功，朕知道朕动不了你们，就算朕现在命锦衣卫把你们都抓回去，你还是有本事再次逃出来。”他顿了顿，说道：“那朕就跟着你们，就只是跟着你们多看看你也不行吗？”

    裴文德叹息一声，不语。该说的话内阁和六部从来不会少说，以皇帝的聪敏不会不通彻其中利害，他此刻就算开口，也只会讲一样的内容。何况他已然令老白传了信，即使依律缉妖司当捕，那也得先把天子安然无恙地交给锦衣卫。

    朱厚照虽然玩世不恭，却也心思通透，眼看着裴文德不予回应便知道这孤注一掷的局赌输了，小皇帝望向密林遮掩着的夜空，想想自召裴文德入宫以来的经历，倒也不算太挫败，没一会儿便消了气，又问道：“朕以后还能见到你吗？”

    裴文德尚且在惶惶盘算里，并不知道朱厚照的心思早已如黄河九曲十八弯似的拐去了远处，一时间险些漏了底，勉强说道：“……会有机会的。”

    朱厚照在黑夜里光听他声音也知道他没说实话，也没发作，轻笑了笑，半晌才说：“朕可以唤你文德吗？”

    “……只要陛下喜欢。”

    “文德。”

    “罪臣在。”

    “哎呀别老‘罪’啊‘罪’的，朕可没想要治你的罪。应该说，你唯一的罪，就是走进了朕心里。”

    裴文德没再接话。一时间两人都沉默下来。

    最多明日午时，便能赶到那祭坛。他想，待食精鬼王身死魂灭，陛下身上这合欢术，想必也能自行消散了吧。

 

 

    一夜无梦。

    裴文德睡得很安稳。或者说，过于安稳了。

    所以当他被身旁异样的触感唤醒时，竟然难得有一瞬迷茫，复而惊觉，身边的朱厚照竟然已经浑身冰凉！

    “陛下！！”他慌忙喊道，又推了推恍若熟睡的人，不论怎么晃都纹丝不动，除了身体凉的要命，嘴唇也初现青绀。裴文德忙去探皇帝的鼻息，果然弱得几乎感觉不到，再触及冰冷的手腕，脉象也弱极了，硬扣下去，竟然还有摸不到的时候。

    这一番动静自然已经惊动了缉妖司众人，大伙儿围过来轮番试了试，都没什么用处。阿仑率先站起来吹起横笛，她素来能够用音律与天地灵力沟通，眼下也只能用此护住皇帝极为微弱的心脉。裴文德疯了似的翻找出为数不多的草药，只是拿一种就被梅否定一种，阿昆看着着急，打算划了手指喂皇帝几滴妖血补补，却被裴文德喝道：“不可！此乃天子，怎可饮我们的血！”

    说的也对，王公贵族谁愿意喝不人不妖的怪物的血呢，喝了都要嫌脏吧。阿昆讪讪地收回手，摸了摸鼻子说道：“你先冷静一下，咱们又没下毒，弄成这样总有原因吧。”

    不用他说裴文德也觉得方才失态，这会儿再仔细检查朱厚照，很快便有了结论：“陛下的魂魄不稳……想来已去了大半。”但是人还活着，他想，必然是有什么牵挂吊着一口气，让人强取豪夺都带不走那一魄，就像航船的锚，找到原因的话，一定还能把人带回来。

    “裴大哥……”梅忽然极为难过地看看他，“你的封印……”

    裴文德一时间不解其意，然后恍然大悟，瞬间觉得像是一盆冰水浇入了骨髓。

    他以身为诱饵，将这处强大而寻找肉身的食精鬼王封印在体内，只是他本身阴气便重，强行容纳极寒之躯便使得近日功力大损，需要极强的精神力才能保持住这封印。偏偏鬼王原先的宿主昨夜送上了门，但由于裴文德用过合欢术，朱厚照的这副躯体也载不动除了裴文德之外的第二人，同时他也是裴文德坚不可摧的魂魄里，唯一的一处裂痕。

    只是这食精鬼王逃脱便逃脱了，偏生要带上朱厚照的魂魄，简直就差脑门上写了“我有陷阱”。

    毕竟，以合欢术的余威，裴文德只要闭上眼放开灵识，就能感受到小皇帝在哪。

    “带上陛下，我们按原计划走，”裴文德道，“开启祭坛。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

08.

    心惊胆战地翻过满地碎石残木的山野，就看到了突兀地建在水边的一处破落庙宇，那是洪荒时代遗落的盘古庙，几经翻修，仍免不了式微而破落。缉妖司一行人却不敢怠慢，由裴文德领着，对着破旧不堪的泥偶虔诚叩拜。

    礼毕，裴文德看了一眼角落里仍然虚弱的朱厚照，揉了揉眉心缓解自己难耐的头痛，沉声道：“开始吧。”

 

    裴文德最初的计划是在一本轶失下卷的《祭典》上读来的，这本书里用晦涩难懂的语言记载了上古祭坛的诸多用途，其中之一便是斩杀元神。而这处水下祭坛曾经位于地上，最初的用途已不可考，只知道经年累月的祭祀让此地怨灵丛生，是极污浊之地。可也正因如此，此处与化生食精鬼王的同根同源，唯有在此处将其释放开来，食精鬼王才会因为没有合适的实体而化为原形，此时动用祭坛，不仅可以斩杀鬼王，还能净化这一带的怨气，可谓一举两得。 

    如今凭空出了这么大的岔子，缉妖司一行人便换了方法。须知无形之物便无法接近，也就是凡人常说的“跳出三界外，不在五行中”，纵然他们个个饮下妖血修行多年，可终归是凡人之身，奈何不得。但有了朱厚照的生魂指引，裴文德便可趁着禁术还未消散之际再度入梦离魂，先找到他，再将他带回来。为此仅仅是有人护法并不安全，他需要一处精神力及其强大的寓所，才能将这残余禁术的力量发挥至极致。

    他提出这道方案时遭遇了所有人的反对。缉妖司传到这一代早已没了朝中机要的地位，肯安心干下去的人也没多少事君尽忠的念头，本就面临着随时妖化的风险，谁还有心思顾得上那劳什子天子。何况当今天子种种做派本就难以让人信服，前两日还光明正大地把堂堂缉妖司首领召进宫去享乐，这等行径却还要他们以命相搏……真真是划不来。

    众人你一言我一语地表达了这次行动的不值得，怎料裴文德却冷着脸下了死命令。梅登时就急了，指着裴文德便说他是为禁术所惑才如此执迷不悟，何况一个小周天内连用两次禁术，饶是裴文德也决计吃不消，落下病根都算是轻的，稍有不慎便可能走火入魔，魂无归处。

    裴文德不是个习惯解释的人，这次也是一样，众人最后还是带着朱厚照来到了这处祭坛，并依言各自站位开启机关，最终眼看着水中翻涌着卷起一道旋涡，似是邀请，也是诱惑。

    铺天的怨灵已蠢蠢欲动了起来，老白懒散地轻扣弩机射出一张符网，每一个意图翻阅的灵魂都尖叫着消弭，一时间鬼哭声此起彼伏。裴文德深吸了口气，半抱半拖着朱厚照，向水中走去。

    明明是两个人，却只能看见裴文德孤绝的背影。

 

    祭坛内果然别有洞天。方才还觉得冰冷的河水淹没着口鼻，下一刻就变换了地方。祭坛有神力相护，只见天幕上仍是惨绿的河水，却半滴都流不进来，黑漆漆的，全靠一星半点的磷火阴森森地照明。

    踏过森森白骨走上祭阵中心，裴文德将附近的污糟物都清理干净，才小心翼翼地将朱厚照仰面放在地上。来到这怨气的正中，他能感觉到皇帝身上最后那点生魂气息都快要散了，倘若不抓紧时间，朱厚照将再也无法还阳。

    只是裴文德眼下半跪在冰冷的石板上，难以控制自己的恍惚。

    自八岁那年目睹母亲被虎妖所杀，他所目睹的疯狂和荒唐便已数不胜数，只是刀山火海生生死死里滚过一遭，到头来也想不到一个帝国的重担此刻竟落在自己肩上。

    辗转四方山河，他见过为贼人所害贬官流放的臣子，见过平定匪患重回家园的难民，见过被苛捐杂税逼迫自裁的江南蚕农，也见过不愁吃喝不知战乱的平凡家庭。父亲位高权重，他自然也知道朝堂上那些争议，甚至也知道许多见不得人的谋划和被镇压的血腥。紫禁城外，人们理所当然的把一切兴亡都归结于一国之君，可是无论宫外如何风起云涌，宫中有朱厚照一君坐镇，便好过那些狼窥虎伺的乱臣贼子。

    裴文德咬牙除去衣物，直到将自己脱得一丝不挂，之后依样除去朱厚照的衣服，无意间发现他身上近日新添了些淤青，双腿尤甚，想来也是出宫赶路所致，心绪有些乱。

    将朱厚照再度安置好后，他深吸一口气，面对着皇帝开始自渎。

    许是最近奔波劳累，一手环着上上下下套弄许久竟也不见起色，倒是望向朱厚照一丝不挂的胴体时，想起那些颠鸾倒凤的时日，身体才有了熟悉的燥热。但这远远不够，裴文德学着朱厚照玩弄他的模样轻揉自己的乳尖，想象着对方湿热的小舌带着粗粝的触感舔过胸前，又含住了那一点慢慢捻弄，身子一软，玉茎也颤巍巍地抬起了头，前端湿哒哒的。他于是加快了抽弄的节奏，望向朱厚照的眼神急迫又渴望，食髓知味的身体已经开始等待进一步的侵犯，此刻竟然觉得有些空虚。终于在几番抚慰后欲望到达了顶点，裴文德颤抖着说了句“恕罪”，便捏开朱厚照的牙关，将自己的精元悉数送了进去。

 

    顾不得感受自己现在的行为何等不端，待高潮的炫目稍稍缓过，他立刻打坐起来划下法阵，霎时间水下世界一阵波动，远处张牙舞爪的波涛像是要突破防护席卷进来，一下一下拍打着原本就破碎的祭坛，连带着周遭碎屑落石一同滑落下来。裴文德却不为外物所动，双手合十静心念法，终于天地归于寂静，他方睁开双眼，果然再度换了世界。

    褪下的官服重归己身，手中也有利刃在手，裴文德在混沌世界中站起，心知一切外物不过心念幻化，算不得数。这一片黑暝中万物皆影影绰绰，衬得他这一缕夺目的生魂格外显眼，几乎是立刻就被十方妖魔团团围住，鬼哭狼嚎不绝于耳。他不是没料到这样的开场，只是还没等他设法驱魔，便有一股极强大的力量将这些渣滓震碎，刹那间万物重归于黑暗，裴文德抬头，却惊异地睁大了眼睛。

    缓缓走来的朱厚照毫不在意地掸了掸衣袖，问道：“你苦苦追查到混沌之间，怎么现在看起来不太情愿的样子？”

    这不可能，眼前分明是鬼王的气息，朱厚照生魂离体已久，断不可能这般完好，何况他应当是被食精鬼王掳走的魂魄，此族性贪善妒，就算尚未享用，也不会放出猎物自身的元神来。裴文德默念明目法诀，再看到的仍是同他一模一样的人类魂魄，虽有混沌气息，但终归是个人类。但一个凡人如何能有如此强大的混沌之力？

    见裴文德不说话，朱厚照又换上了笑脸：“让我想想你是怎么追到这里来的……虽然不知道具体细节，不过……肯定又是'那种'法子吧。真是可惜了，没能陪卿共赴巫山——唔。”他看着裴文德幻化出的唐刀抵在自己喉间，还特意歪了歪头，笑道：“裴文德……你敢弑君吗？”

    “交出陛下的魂魄。”

    朱厚照大笑：“你不敢相信是不是？我一开始也不信，话本里的志怪故事都吓人极了，哪像这个穷途末路的东西，还敢自称鬼王。”他盯着裴文德的眼睛，笑意十足、一字一句地说：“起初他说他饿坏了，唯有这世上极大的欲念才能喂饱他，他想来想去便瞄准了皇宫，也是我一时不查，竟然着了他的道。可谁能想到这没见过世面的东西竟活活被撑死了，一身戾气全融进了我的身体里，甩都甩不掉，要不是你以己为印，我还不知要被他纠缠多久。”

    “可也是你带他走了以后我才发现，没了这股力量，皇宫当真是无趣得紧啊。”

    “所以你翻山越岭赶来，是为了我体内的封印。”裴文德仍稳稳当当地指着他。

    “这不也是为了让爱卿舒服点嘛……你体质阴寒，承不住的。”朱厚照亲切地意欲抬手，却被裴文德的刀尖逼得抬了抬脖颈，只好后退一步以求自保，脸上仍挂着笑：“说了这些，裴卿仍然不肯弃了剑。”

    裴文德忽然抿唇一笑。

    他这人素来像拉紧的弓一般，见了太多生死和妖邪，一双眼里已经容不下太多欢愉。如今他忽然如释重负地一笑，倒让朱厚照看得痴了。

    他听到裴文德轻声说：“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

    朱厚照忽然感觉自己如有千斤重，再也不能自如地于这空间中化形，周遭那些忌惮自身强大力量的妖灵也扑了上来，他大惊失色：“你！你做了什么！”

     “你处在混沌之间，自然看不见外面运转着盘古大阵，”裴文德神色冷冷地道，“交出陛下的魂魄，你还能死得舒服一些。”

     “朱厚照”不甘心地大喝一声，却发现自己的力量愈发减弱，他看了一眼纹丝不动的裴文德，忽然大笑出声：“此阵素来诛杀妖魔，不错，可你裴文德身怀妖血，还有那缉妖司个个妖异，难道就能全身而退吗？”

    裴文德叹息一声，不语。

    那食精鬼王已经逐渐维持不住人形，却还能勉力移动，这时却痛喝一声，裴文德忙凝神，分明见到一团黑雾中有一个惊慌失措的魂魄向外奔离！

    “文德！”那魂魄嚷道，“朕不许你这般轻生！你快走！”

    裴文德眼睛一下亮了起来，他也被这大阵逼得无力可施，勉强提了一口气，说道：“陛下有心了。若有来日……还望在殿前为缉妖司美言几句。”

    一声惊天动地的悲号忽地发出，只见朱厚照奔了出来，一把拉住他的手，原本被压制到极点毫无温度的手忽然注入了暖流，裴文德有些惊讶地望着他，忽然明白食精鬼王为何觊觎这魂灵。

    朱厚照也惊惶，但仍然不忘喊道：“跟朕一起回去！”

    裴文德心头的血热了起来。饮下妖血，他终归是人。

    朱厚照的魂魄已然分离，混沌之间的恶灵便兵分两路，跃跃欲试地想要吞并他们，再一次缠住了二人手脚，原本由裴文德打开的法阵入口也几乎维持不住，很难让一人通行。他被朱厚照紧握着手，身上的血液似是要燃烧沸腾，几乎要烧出眼泪来。

    “入口已经塌了，”他说，“那便只好用老办法。”

    说完他拼力前倾，朱厚照顿时会意，两人的唇总算撞在了一起。

    似要抵死缠绵。

 


	9. Chapter 9

09.

    裴文德看着朱厚照。

    朱厚照看着裴文德。

    周遭仍然是水下忽明忽暗的光线，他们却沉默的十分不是时候。

    “我们……”裴文德讪讪开口，“我们怎么办？”

    朱厚照皱着眉：“容臣想一想，”说完他忽然一惊，“我、我现在这么说，是不是不合适……”

    裴文德倒是开心地笑了：“朕早就想给自己封个官做做，没想到竟然是这么实现的。”

    “陛下莫要说笑。”

    “诶，这怎么能是说笑呢，眼下你才是大明的皇帝，我可就解放咯！”

    “……”

 

    不错，眼下这个眉眼含笑满不正经的裴文德，才是那私自离京的正德皇帝。

    他们自混沌之间返回时，不知道是阵法将破还是哪里出了差错，竟然魂魄入错了身体，两人也是昏迷了一阵才醒来，没想到各自魂魄在体内都已安生。前两次裴文德是用了禁术，眼下入了朱厚照的身，术法自然是使不出了，考虑到咒术的反噬，他也绝不会让朱厚照冒险。

    “我们先离开这里。”他言简意赅地说，右手绕过“裴文德”的腰侧去抽刀，不料平素沾了不少妖血的兵刃需要妖血催动，此刻握在手里怎么都不得劲，只得被憋着笑的“裴文德”接了过去，有样学样地抹了手心血，一把劈开了结界，两人默契地屏气上潜，终于一前一后地回到了岸边。

    见两人成功返回，众人忙收了阵型，虔诚地将机关归位。松了一口气的梅刚扭过头来，就倒吸一口气揉了揉眼睛，表情像是活见鬼。又看了一眼，她总算艰难地指着两人说：“你们……你们两个怎么回事？”

    “小女娃娃眼神不错。”“裴文德”笑嘻嘻地说。

    这下所有人齐齐倒吸了口凉气。

    “还魂时出了些差错，”一旁的“朱厚照”无奈地解释说，“此处浊气太重，原先的法子不能用了，先出去再说。”

    “可是陛下……啊，裴大哥……”阿仑为难地说，“先前咱们不是已经通知了御前侍卫……”

    是了，这法子太过孤注一掷，裴文德原想着即便众人身死，也总得把陛下送回去，可眼下……

    眼下已容不得他们多想。残庙无门，御前侍卫领兵而至的身影清晰可见，背后便是淹没了无数亡魂的深水，根本无处可去。

    “这事不能让他们知道。”裴文德体内的朱厚照开口说，不知道是不是受了这具身体的影响，他竟然罕见地严肃起来：“朕用的人，心里多少还是有点数的，此事绝不能泄露出去。只能先跟他们回去，找机会再逃。”

    他与裴文德对视一眼，两人都从自己最熟悉不过的眼睛里读出了背后的忧虑：今日可说天子龙体为他人所附，明日这帮内臣就多了个造反的由头，简直是把破绽拱手奉上。

    于是他笑了笑：“倒是辛苦文德，也体会一下朕那金碧辉煌的囚笼。”

    “陛下竟还有心思说笑，若是回去，缉妖司免不了要下诏狱，那里凶险非常，您如何自处！”

    “裴文德”眨了眨眼睛，笑了： “我下不下诏狱……自然还是你说了算的。”

 

    朱应州骑一匹棕鬓马走在前头，时不时回头看一眼安静极了的华车，心里说不上哪儿别扭，但就是觉得不对劲。

    他们循着线报在一处野庙里找到了出走的皇帝，和一个束手就擒的裴文德。原本还有缉妖司三名随从，因宁死不降投河自尽了，只剩下还算识大体的领头人。小皇帝脸色虽然铁青，对于回京却配合得紧，想是终于见识到了花花世界的险恶。只是他一路上就坐在马车里生闷气，笑话也不听了，姬妾弹唱一概不要，吓得一众随从一刻也不敢懈怠地围在马车边，生怕他又从眼皮子底下溜走。

    皇帝这边看来是不肯透露半个字，他们只好把目标放在了裴文德身上。钱彬一早就备了刑具，只是囚车里的人并不怕他，嘴角还带着抹意义不明的冷笑。钱彬被他看得恼火，马鞭抬手就抽了上去，裴文德起初只闷哼了声，但终究架不住他挟私逼问，被打得浑身是血，竟然还莫名地笑着。

    “你就是这样审案子的……很好，很好。”

    钱彬被他莫名蔑视，心下更为恼怒，抬脚便踹人胸口。人被他踢到囚笼上闷声一撞，惊了马，后半个队伍便只好停了下来。钱彬本想向朱应州示意相安无事，不料御辇闻声而停，朱厚照硬要下车看看，方一冒头便指着钱彬怒道：“你这是要干什么！”

    钱彬吓了一跳，忙跪下赔罪，不料朱厚照一把把他从囚车上扯了下来，力气大的出奇。只见皇帝陛下亲自钻进了囚车，将一身血的人扶起来揽进怀里，颤抖着道：“你……怎么样了？”

    裴文德倒是神色温柔，与方才凌厉大相径庭：“放心吧，这身体你还不了解吗。”

    绕是钱彬久在御前，听了这番话也忍不住脑补了一出妖妃祸国的大戏。只是下一秒他就看见皇帝晃晃悠悠地要把人抱起来，登时叩首道：“陛下不可！此乃重要人犯，恐谋划已久——”

    “什么犯不犯的，朕只说要将他一并带回去，何时轮到你们用刑了？！”

    感受到怀里的人还有力气憋笑，他心情更不好了，“还不来搭把手？！”

 

    “想不到文德天天板着脸，真演起戏来还挺像回事的。”马车内，朱厚照被裴文德脱了上衣准备上药。顶着这副身体他倒是没有丝毫不适，还有力气嬉皮笑脸。

    裴文德心疼地皱着眉，先将药酒搅匀，把不安分的人按住，柔声道：“等下会更疼，忍一忍，别躲。”

    出乎他意料，浑身是伤的人竟像是赌气一般地一声不吭，直到伤口都被上药描摹了一遍，余下的衣衫都被冷汗浸湿了，朱厚照仍是不发一语。

    裴文德担心地俯下身看他，不料朱厚照翻了个白眼，扭过头去：“我现在不想看见自己那张脸。”

    不知道哪里又得罪了他，裴文德只得默默收拾起瓶瓶罐罐。马车里空间很大，他正想把人扶到旁边去，却听的朱厚照闷闷地说：“这顿鞭，是我该受的。倘若不是打在你身上就好了。”

    裴文德手一抖差点摔了药罐，他觉得钱彬刚才可能打到脑子了。

    “方才忙乱得紧，你只顾得上一路追查那食精鬼王，想必不知道他是如何缠上我的。”

    裴文德肃穆，停下动作耐心听他说。

    “四年前南方两月大旱，我前去天坛祭祀，斋戒时，第一次见到那孽障。”

    “四年前？”裴文德愕然。

    “不错，四年了。”朱厚照意味深长地说，“起初我们只是做个交易，他替我网罗天下奇人异事，说……只要我高兴了，他也就不会那么饿。我也不是立刻就答应的，实在是处死了刘瑾以后宫中无聊才……咳，虽然有时候会过火，但只要不闹大了，我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

    “但人在皇宫里，好玩的事儿可太少了。”

    “时间长了，能让人高兴的人和事也就越来越少。他潜于我体内，但虚弱极了，并不能驱使我分毫。是我——”

    “刚上完药，还是休息一会儿吧。”裴文德厉声打断了朱厚照的自白。后者不甘心地还想说什么，却仍然不敢抬头，半晌幽幽叹了一声，强行改口道：“只盼这伤好利落了我们再换回来。”

    裴文德皱眉：“此事自然愈快愈好。老白他们脚程快，只要先行回了缉妖司查阅典籍，定能——”

    “文德，你图什么呢。”趴在那里的人轻轻地说。

    似是怕裴文德听不懂，他一字一句地认真说：“老百姓都想做皇帝。吃穿不愁，衣食无忧，天下尽在掌中。眼下换了你坐在这位子上，你就不想一直坐下去？”

    他语气里带着纯然的好奇。

    裴文德沉默。

    “不说也罢，我不会再逼你了。”朱厚照低声道：“但愿这些日子，我能自己寻到答案。”

 

    剩下的日子里，他们寝食都在一处，不知道朱厚照是对自己的脸毫无兴趣还是当真言而有信，总之两人皆是进退有度，端的是君子之交，倒把一旁揣度圣意的人们看得一头雾水。裴文德甚至在返京路上阅了些奏章——自然是拉着听了消息便嚷着要逃跑的朱厚照，最后遵从他的意思批了下去，没有半点私情掺在里头。朱厚照被他公事公办的态度逼到发疯，偏偏又只能被拴在身边无处可去，一来二去的，皮外伤养的倒是极快。

    又三日之后，他们终于收到了阿仑传来的密信，几人折回去翻箱倒柜了半天，终于从浩如烟海的典籍里找出些眉目：有一法器名曰离魂烛，以十恶罪人的尸油所炼，燃之离魂，阴月可召生魂至蒿里。此器是北宋仁宗年间自民间得来的，因大煞阴损，始终被收在缉妖司。宋以后几经王朝更迭，若书中记载无差，眼下应是收在金陵旧府。

    算来他们在路上已过了七月，阴气最重。此时若能寻得此物，正值佳期。

    “咱们得想个办法去金陵。”裴文德说着看向一旁漫不经心玩弄奏折的朱厚照，后者凑上来看了一眼密报后便兴致缺缺，即使听到这话，仍是无所谓地说：“现在你知道做皇帝也不是想去哪就去哪了吧。”

    裴文德觉得今日的皇帝有些奇怪，但也习惯了他冷热无常，没再追问。

    朱厚照合上奏折，仍然不知如何告诉他裴阁老被网织罪名，联名上奏弹劾的事。

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，有一些私设和废话  
> *至今没想明白我是怎么把一个“霸道皇帝爱上我”的香艳肉文写成灵异故事集的【。

10.

    对于皇帝突然提出的要去金陵赏秦淮花灯，钱彬等人倒也习惯了，但亲近宦官们还是力劝了一波，不为别的，中元将至，皇帝就算无心祭祖，至少也应当走个形式。谁知皇帝最近喜怒无常得紧，怒目辩驳道金陵祭祖才是遵循祖制，吓得大家忙跪下磕头赔罪，一行人也就这么不明不白地南下了。

    他们哪知道“皇帝”发完火之后回到卧房便被“罪臣”抱着好一顿大笑。朱厚照越笑裴文德便越是无奈，特别是那人仍旧抱着他不肯撒手，末了终于忍不住说道：“咱们到了金陵就去湛龙寺寻了法器，倘若一切顺利，届时祭祖的可是你自己。”

    朱厚照撇了撇嘴，笑不出来了。

 

    于是他们快马加鞭赶去金陵。裴文德按着朱厚照的意思吩咐下去置办大典，但刻意安抚随臣只兴办祭祖，其余不得声张，他一方面是不想劳民伤财，另一方面多少也存了些小心思——至少能让皇帝看一看这真实的世界。朱厚照倒是省事，只需要被人晃着把脑海里那一套只有礼部和他自己才能弄明白的流程从脑子里倒出来，余下的自有裴文德去删繁就简。一日他看着裴文德学着他的模样传旨下去，忽地说道：“文德，你若身在朕侧，定为一代贤后。”

    若是初相识那会儿，裴文德必定跪下一脸严肃地表示皇帝岂可儿戏，但如今日日被绑在一起，他只瞪了朱厚照一眼，倒是朱厚照顶着他这张脸捧心委屈起来，故作娇柔道：“文德这几日脾气见长，都敢凶我了。”

    “……”

    裴文德懒得理他，仍旧擦着刀——昔日用来斩妖的刀如今只认朱厚照催动的妖血，他只得另寻了一把。钱彬起初兴师动众地呈上来一把鎏金镶翠的长刀，看得他直晃眼，索性抽了朱应州手里那把，用着还算趁手。

    暗地里搜集消息对裴文德来说原本是小事一桩，可如今却寸步难行，他不愿在不熟悉地形的情况下贸然前往，更何况湛龙寺地处天堡山中，是一处荒废百年的寺庙，其废弃原因已不可考，冒冒失失地在阴气极重时闯了去，只怕会犯了忌讳。他已密令缉妖司再查典籍，可惜几人即使返京也碍于身份不敢随意活动，进度也不容乐观。

    于是他连日来便愁眉苦脸的，这一切朱厚照都看在眼里，今日正逢午食，他二人正似往常一样做戏般互相喂来喂去，上演一出你侬我侬的戏码，忽然裴文德便觉得手心一凉，朱厚照轻轻把一副佛经般大小的卷轴塞进他衣袖里，什么都没说。待到吃食都撤了，裴文德伸懒腰打了个哈欠，没个正形地去摸朱厚照的衣带，两人隔着一层衣物推推搡搡的，自有太监会意地带上门，将身边伺候的都遣去干活了。

    直到脚步声走远，裴文德活像被火烫了似的缩回手，略显狼狈地去展开卷轴。朱厚照不动声色地在他肩头一齐向下看，听他惊喜道：“这……这是钟山的堪舆图？”

    时间紧迫，裴文德没有追问朱厚照如何孤身以戴罪之身得到了这一卷图录，后天便是中元，明日子时阴气最盛，他们必须在此之前做好准备赶过去，算来明日清晨便要出发，山路若是好走也就罢了，费不了多少功夫。可湛龙寺附近早已化作废墟，想来免不了要处理一些拦路的，又藏着法器，此去必定是龙潭虎穴。只是他二人互换了身体，却还是习惯自己以往的出招路数，这几日虽私下里对过招，裴文德仍是对朱厚照的身体十分不适应——他相比起皇帝要清瘦一些，不论有无术法加持，走得都是清逸灵动的路数，放到当下就找不到合适的力度。朱厚照就更难受了，他身为太子自幼也是习武的，不然之前也不会贸然领兵出征，只是他的师傅都是朝中武将，学的也是沙场破阵枭首一类的点睛之笔，对缉妖司那些与奇门遁甲相连的法门一窍不通，就算催动妖血也只是一通乱砍，惹得裴文德不住叹气。

    眼下好歹有了地图，裴文德迅速定了方向，考虑到朱厚照那时灵时不灵的力量，只好抓瞎画了几个低阶符纸备用。朱厚照则负责偷偷摸摸准备些明日出门用的干粮和水——起初他自己说要准备这些的时候，裴文德眼里是一万个不信服，只是不知道皇帝是不是先前在宣府和豹房扮平民扮上了瘾，准备的行囊竟然没有太大的问题，这才让裴文德放下心来。

    是夜两人各自抱被而眠，宽敞的床榻中间横着一个半人高的竹夫人，是他二人近日枕眠的常态。只是今夜朱厚照翻来覆去的，终于惹得裴文德带着睡意咕哝道：“太热了睡不着？”

    “倒也没有。”朱厚照又翻了个身背对他，裴文德的体质偏寒，如今也立了秋，并不会感到燥热，只是他心里烦闷，便不自觉地叹息起来。

    裴文德会错了意，犹豫片刻才安慰道：“明日过后便好了，陛下不必太过担心。”

    朱厚照又叹了口气。末了又像是怕影响了裴文德心绪似的，闷闷地道：“你快睡吧，明天一早就要动身，可全都要靠你呢。”

    裴文德不明所以地“嗯”了一声，侧身睡去了。朱厚照听到他均匀的呼吸声便翻回身来，盯着自己那张舒展眉目的脸，恨恨地咬着牙。

    他第一次发觉自己长了张没心没肺的脸。

    小皇帝烦心的不是别的，正是两人换回来之后如何自处。朝臣忌惮裴文德专宠，罗织了诸多裴休罪名呈上来，看样子生怕父凭子贵升官首辅，幸而被他扣下自己看了去，名目看得他眼花缭乱，连四十年前赐田时丈量不仔细多了两尺都算作一条，可见裴休这老头子当真没什么可说道的了。但朱厚照被人哄着看了这么些年折子，自然心里清楚，这种小打小闹级别的弹劾只是个开场，若他一意孤行，接下来的才是重头戏。

    他不喜欢裴休，尚在东宫时裴休官居太子少师，实打实地教了他一年余，严厉得紧，一板一眼从不逾矩，也难怪会教出来裴文德这样不苟言笑的儿子。可他也不讨厌裴休，老头儿虽然说话直接了点不太好听，但是从不迁怒别人，不会跟着朝臣一块随便满屋子下跪，是个心里门儿清的人。朱厚照没多少爱才之心，他只是用人用惯了，懒得换。

    依着现在明争暗斗的种种势力，他们是非要逼着自己把裴文德法办了不可。毕竟放在寻常人里他们这一趟已经是挟持皇帝出宫这等大逆不道的罪行了，即便是近臣，也只能看得到朱厚照自打将裴文德召入宫便像是被勾了魂似的颠三倒四——这话还真不是朱厚照自己凭空想象，而是他寻找地图时真真切切听太监们说过的话。某种意义上来说这话不假，可他又何止是被勾走了魂……

    朱厚照在心里叹了口气。

    就是越来越喜欢裴文德，想跟他天天待在一起，就这么难吗。

 

    这样胡思乱想的后果就是第二天他起床起得十分不情愿，直到坐在马背上还有些恍惚，并且能感觉到裴文德不住投来的担忧目光。两人天不亮便偷了马直奔山间，可惜进山没走多久便只能步行，他们栓好马背上行囊，裴文德为他整了整衣襟，顺势往怀里塞了几张火符。

    “这符用起来不难，关键是凝神，”裴文德解释说，“对付厉鬼可能不够，但要是寻常妖物，火符和雷符多少能防身。”

    朱厚照点了点头没有说话，气氛一时有些凝重。二人开始还能沿着山间小路往上走，很快就不得不手脚并用的翻过蛛网和乱石，裴文德一直走在前面开路，但渐渐地被山间闷热的暑气憋得气喘吁吁，倒是朱厚照神色如常，终于看不下去选了一处看起来还算干净的石头按着裴文德坐下，递给他水袋和帕子，还恬不知耻地说：“看样子回去是得多加锻炼了。”

    不知道是不是他眼花，总觉得裴文德擦着汗瞪了他一眼。喝完水两人一齐坐着歇了一阵，朱厚照鼓捣着裴文德常用的罗盘，顺着妖气最重的方向远眺，忽然“啊”地大叫了一声。

    “那、那边有个白色的东西在动！”他说完咽了口唾沫，觉得有违自己英明神武的形象，又挺直了腰杆，说：“一下子就闪过去了。”

    “想来是鬼怪一类，山间常有，不必放在心上。”裴文德波澜不惊地道：“若是妖物，你当能嗅到妖气，不过这钟山是个风水宝地，免不了有妖。”

    朱厚照吃了一惊：“你眼中的世界便是这样的吗？那为何我们自晋中南下，这一路都未见妖魔？”

    “咱们走的是官道，小妖不喜人气，鲜少在人多的时候出没。”裴文德犹豫了一下，继续说，“我八岁饮下妖血加入缉妖司，自妖血融入体内后，便可看到大多数妖物。遇上道行高深的大妖，仍需借助法器才能窥破真身。”

    “八岁……？”朱厚照哑然，半晌才说，“我、我一直以为前两年裴休才把你送去那里……你，当真是自愿的？”

    裴文德收起水袋，点了点头，不欲多言。

    两人便又往山上走。

    朱厚照忍不住去想象八岁的裴文德是何等模样。想来也是个精力充沛的男孩，将心比心，那时的他必定也不愁吃穿，父母恩爱，定是最无忧无虑的时光。

    想到这里朱厚照恍然大悟，早就听说裴阁老对早年过世的发妻一往情深，至今未曾续弦。想来裴文德无端离家，便与丧母有关。

    他于是问道：“你去除妖……是同你娘亲有关吗？”

    裴文德呼吸一滞。他轻轻“嗯”了一声，顾及朱厚照探寻的目光，有点不情愿地开口道：“我八岁那年……亲眼看着母亲被虎妖抓走。”提起往事，声音里仍带着一丝颤抖：“……人是在我眼前被撕碎的。”

    朱厚照又惊愕又心疼，不自觉地捏住他的手心，匆匆说道：“我不知道你这样难过……是我不好，不该问你的伤心事的。”

    裴文德被他忽然的体贴吓了一跳，迅速回过神来，说：“都过去了，没什么好提的，我们快些赶路吧。”

 

    又走了一阵，树林肉眼可见地密集起来，几乎不见天日，偶尔一抬头，连天色都暗了几分，有点黄昏的味道。可他们绝没有在路上消磨一天之久，此刻的幽暗静谧便更显得骇人。林子里的毒虫也比山腰来的大了些，两人不约而同地以面纱裹住口鼻，手握长刀，丝毫不敢大意。

    “这湛龙寺究竟什么来路？”朱厚照还是忍不住好奇。算来这寺庙应是在靖难之役时破落的，与金陵战火不无关系，但山间寺庙落败成鬼寺，其间又有难得的法器，怎么想也是省略了好一段故事。

    可惜裴文德也没把握，他如今看不见妖邪之物，更是无法回答。两人小心地往前走着，忽地踩上一截枯骨，裴文德刀尖一挑便看得许多小动物尸骨，堆在一起已然看不出种族。骨头看起来新旧不一，但都干净极了，连一丝肉都没有，显然不是野兽所为，更像是被某种污秽之物一瞬吸干了精血。裴文德蹙眉，俯身也看不出究竟，倒是朱厚照认真拉起他，与地下那坨东西保持了安全距离端详道：“这些尸骨上……全都连着细细的丝线啊。”

    “哦？”裴文德回想了一下，追问：“这丝线莫非是与远方相连？”

    朱厚照闻言努力眯起眼看了看，惊道：“不错！当真是汇成一股，牵向远处。”

    “可是细如蛛丝，迎风不动？”裴文德凭借着自己的回忆说，“哪怕投上一枚石子，也不会波动半分。”

    朱厚照试了试，当真如他所说，看裴文德这般胸有成竹不禁放下心来，问道：“这意味着什么？”

    裴文德苦笑道：“意味着我们有大麻烦了。”

 

    他们接下来只能走得更慢，裴文德解释说那是富有生命力的傀儡丝，这说明有妖物将这一带全部做成了陷阱，等着吸食送上门来的生命。于是朱厚照点上火折子，肩负起了认路的责任，每走一步都小心翼翼，生怕踩进圈套里变成人干，还要小心看着裴文德的每一步。两人在这幽暗密闭的树林里走得汗流浃背，都有些头晕眼花。也不知道走了多久，只觉得这上坡路无穷无尽，正要停下来重新辨别一下方向时，一阵妖风拂过，竟然将朱厚照手里的火折子熄灭，直接掀翻在地。

    “糟了！”朱厚照只看见前方白光一闪，忙抽出刀来，劈了个空。只听得山间狞笑声此起彼伏，由远及近，偶有阴影拂过，却始终无法触及。朱厚照只得虚晃着刀尖，下意识地将裴文德护在身后，皱眉道：“你能听见吗？”

    “能，莫慌。”裴文德此刻没有视觉上的干扰，反而判断起来容易，他想了想说：“应当是饵，你且继续往前走，挥刀幅度再大一些，若声音与阴影重叠着接近便可攻击。把它当成一个普通人类便是。”

    他说起来容易，朱厚照可是紧张极了，从未感觉自己的五感如此敏锐过。不过他二人一路往前挪动，那些虚影和声音却总是在远处回荡，似是也在忌惮着朱厚照手中那柄唐刀。不一会儿笑声淡去，林子里隐隐露出一道石阶来，他们循着路抬头，终于看见了湛龙寺那荒颓的大门。

    直到摸进大雄宝殿，除了蒙尘便再无其他，反倒是看着有古怪。百年前僧众的经书法器乃至没来得及使用的香火都好好地各司其职，没有半点杂乱，仿佛僧众不过是下山化缘去了，只要他们回来，一切还能照旧。

    “文德，你有没有觉得……我们好像又走进了一个陷阱？”

 


	11. Chapter 11

    朱厚照话音刚落，周遭磷火暴起，将二人团团围住，夹杂着凄惨呼号。裴文德听不见看不见，只能按住刀柄，对着忽然绷直的朱厚照说：“莫急，记住我说的，辨别虚实再动手。”

    他刚说完朱厚照便挥刀而出，不知与何物缠斗。裴文德谨慎地站在原地，忽闻阴风拂面，本能地向后一跳，他虽看不见，却能嗅到腐臭阴湿的气息直击面门，当即挥刀格挡，朱厚照大吼一声冲过来，想来是帮他击退了妖物。见朱厚照伸手要拿符，裴文德慌忙道：“不可！此处皆是木质寺庙，火符一唤必定线索全无！”

     “那怎么办！”朱厚照看着眼前一人高的腐朽人形又要出手，当即再战。只是说来也奇怪，那人形生物总追着裴文德下手，裴文德显然也意识到了，大喊道：“我与你无冤无仇，为何杀我！”

    人形生物竟停滞片刻，朱厚照趁机向他胸前刺去，紧接着催动妖血反身一挑，刀尖寒光闪过，那人形便哀嚎着化为黑烟散去，朱厚照一个躲闪不及，被劈头浇了一身腐臭物，狼狈极了。只是这下裴文德终于也能看见，他屏住呼吸凑上去看了看，说道：“还好，只是怨灵而已。”

    “臭死了，怨灵是什么东西。”朱厚照苦着脸，恨不得将衣服脱了。

    “是怨念所化，如果不是一个人怨念太重，便是饱含了许多人共同的恨和遗憾。”裴文德拉着他往寺庙深处走，一边解释说：“毕竟没有灵识，威胁不大。这一个应当算得上遗恨颇深了，只是他为何偏偏追着我……”

    朱厚照一脚踹开后院的木门，说：“你说他没有灵识，或许……他想杀的是我。”

    裴文德下意识地张了张嘴，又迅速闭上。跟朱厚照在一起的时间长了，他竟然不自觉地有了逾越之举，故而暗自埋怨自己没规矩，心道皇家禁忌岂可为外人探听。谁知朱厚照压根没把他当外人，满不在乎地说：“成祖当初执意迁都北京，固然是因为他老人家久居燕地，但还有一层原因，就是他在金陵寝食难安。”

    他打量着后院腐败的二层木楼，用刀尖挑下门栓，小心翼翼地打开门，探头看了看，确保里面没再出现什么诡异的东西，就先行进门，再示意裴文德进来。

    “小时候父皇常说，太祖朝能人辈出，后来却大都没了行踪。”他站定，回忆道，“后来再长大一点，父皇又说，洪武之后的金陵城一点都不太平，与这些下落不明的人不无关系。建文如此，永乐亦如此，这天下既然是打来的，便能被人再打了去。只是我朝太祖是戎马一生，有些人却喜欢咒誓蛊毒一类的下作手段。”

    他无所谓地、甚至颇为温和地总结说：“我朱家的江山，坐得一直都不那么稳。”

    裴文德莫名觉得脊背一股凉意，也是在此瞬间明白了之前一直忽略的一点——湛龙寺这名字说来诡异得很，皇城避讳多，不喜寺庙冲撞了龙脉，故而绝少批准寺庙用这样大的名号，除非是梵文音译而来。但湛龙一词与梵文挨不上边，但是谐音骇人，湛龙斩龙，又窝在这深山里，反意不言而喻。

    “陛下难不成早就知道了？”他艰难发问，喉头有些涩。这一回是他考虑不周，不该带皇帝趟这趟浑水。

    专心寻找法器的朱厚照察觉他声色喑哑，吓了一跳，眨眨眼说：“我哪有那么聪明，这也是今天路上偶然想到的。”看裴文德一脸并不信服的样子，他忙晃晃他的手，像哄小孩一样柔声道：“好啦，咱们这不是没事嘛，你快看看这离魂烛到底能藏在哪呢？院子都到头了。”

    大事在前，裴文德只得打起精神来，解释说：“此处不比前院，安静得很，必然是有什么强大封印守护，孤魂野鬼也进不来。”他仰头看着落满灰尘的藏经阁，闭目复原昔日僧侣的活动路线，忽然眉毛一挑，视线落向右侧角落里一口不起眼的木箱。那箱子不算小，看起来是窝在角落，实则阻碍了右手楼梯下楼的路，除非那楼梯原本就还在延伸……

    他拿刀背敲了敲那木箱，声音过分清脆，果然有猫腻。朱厚照眼睛一亮，拔刀就要砍，看见裴文德眼神警告悻悻退了回去。只见裴文德这里敲敲那里转转，最后满意地拍了拍手里的灰同他站到一起，地下开始传来轰鸣声，不一会儿，眼前的楼梯竟然依序沉了下去，凭空变出一个地宫来。

    两人在火光映照下小心翼翼地向下探，这地下湿气极重，还有些滑，但意外没有那股阴森腐朽的气息，说明他们距离目标越来越近。只是他二人都没想到，地道前头竟然有了亮光，摸过去一看，是一片环形空地，中间有一石台，上面有一青色烛台，正静静燃着灯。

    那离魂烛，竟是盏长明灯。

 

    猝不及防见了法器，裴文德本能地拉着朱厚照退到光亮照不到的地方，确认两人都还安好，便从行囊里掏出一片罕见的枯叶拍在朱厚照头上，又依样给自己贴了一个，略带紧张地说：“书里从未提到离魂烛是常年燃着的，本以为要等到中元阴气盛时设法点燃，如今看来，却万万不能再浪费时间。我们一旦靠近离魂烛，自然会魂魄离体，这片障目叶贴好，就算被法器拉得远了，冥界之人也看不见我们，趁着魂魄没被吸走，务必快些回到自己身体内。一旦醒来，速速退至此地。”

    朱厚照不由得紧张地咽了口口水，无言地攥了攥拳，准备冲过去时却又被裴文德拉住，只听他说：“此去……是当真与冥府斡旋，你我虽阳寿未尽，但……前途凶险，如遇不测，千万记得回魂第一。”

    他一字一句说得极清楚，脸色从未如此凝重。朱厚照自一片朦胧里忽然就明白了，饶是神勇如裴文德，也会害怕。

    于是他稳稳地握住他的手，温和地道：“放心吧，我们一定能一起回来。”

 

    冷。

    世间一切形容都不足以形容这样的冷，仿佛周身经脉不再运转，心肝脾肺肾都没了温热。

    朱厚照想要打个寒颤却发不出来，原来死去是这样的感觉，他看着自己近乎透明的手掌，却想不起来接下来要做什么。

    七月十五，鬼门将开，他几乎不经思考地走向那透着光亮的大门，临近时听见阵阵哀号，才一个激灵停了下来。

    他听见许多人的声音。

    有被他下令处死的，有经历了明争暗斗冤死他乡的，有些不知名姓但有些眼熟的奴仆，还有进犯大明的外族人。阴风历历，悲泣连着怒吼，有些在惨叫间连声音都变了形，却无一不咬牙切齿地喊着他的名讳。

    朱厚照。他们格格地狞笑，你快进来啊，你个懦夫，你怎么不进来呀。

    多亏了这些凄惨至极的声音，朱厚照猛地想起头上还有片障目叶，想来这些声音也不过是离魂后的幻象，手脚登时有了力量，大踏步地就往反方向走。

    只是……裴文德去了哪里？

    他茫然四顾，这世界晦暗而恍惚，任凭他如何狂奔，最终仍会跑回这凄惨的鬼门关前。那与他一道的人却始终不见人影，惶惶鬼域何其广阔，假如裴文德他走了进去，便再无归期。

    朱厚照停住脚步，咬着牙想起方才裴文德叮嘱他的话，想起裴文德曾一板一眼地喊他陛下，皱着眉劝他莫要失了国君威仪，想起这人无趣得紧，把“报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙为君死”看得比谁都重。

    可惜了，他始终不是裴文德理想中的那个君王。

    “文德！”他放声高呼，惊喜地发现自己还可以发出声音，尽管也引来了门后一阵骚动，他却不管，仍旧喊道：“裴文德！”

    你回来啊。他焦躁地在心里命令，你必须要回来。

    兴许是他如了愿，又或许是那人当真听见了他的呼唤，眼前万物忽然快速拉进，再一转眼，他便看见一身官服的裴文德以手按刀，同样无措地四下张望。

    “文德！”他便继续喊道。

    裴文德向声音源头猛地转身，却什么也看不到，心下只觉得那声音熟悉的很，一时间竟想不起来在哪听过。他定了定神，继续向前走去——

    “我不许你过去！”朱厚照想伸手拉他，可魂魄不过茫茫一片白雾，伸出去的手聚拢又散开。裴文德无知无觉，一心只想踏进鬼门关。

    那里有他早逝的母亲，有他一路走来并肩作战的朋友。那里像是解决一切的终局，像是命定的归宿。

    那里似乎什么都有。

    又似乎少了什么。

    少了什么呢？裴文德看了看手里的刀，止步思索。

    手中为何有刀？

    似乎是为了守护想要保护的东西。

    守护……

    他一旦止了步，心绪就渐渐清楚起来，忽然打了个寒战，这才听见了周遭的鬼哭和狞笑。无数双不得超生的白骨利爪在背后挥舞着想要将他撕碎，将他生吞活剥。他惶惶然向前迈步，这便看见了朱厚照。

    “陛下……”他本能地道。

    “原来你还认我这个皇上，”朱厚照悲喜交加，筋疲力尽，“那就一起回去！”

    记忆逐渐归位，裴文德加快脚步，只说：“好。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

    “皇上近日都不亲近裴统领了，想来枕边又要换人了啊。”

    “说的也是，我可听说啊，在金陵那会儿皇上就腻了，虽然这裴大人回来以后不贬反升，做了缉妖司的大统领，连带着裴阁老那边都消停了，可人却未再留宿宫中。怕是万岁爷也巴不得放他出去除妖，少在眼前晃呢。”

    “真真是可惜了，裴统领生得俊俏又挺拔，说起来那是百里挑一的好模样。可一旦被皇上破了身，还有哪家姑娘肯许他。”

    “没准儿呀，人家还等着皇上回心转意呢，我听说裴大人近来没少在宫里晃悠，要是——哎，哎？！！”

    “见、见过裴统领！”

 

    裴文德漠然点了点头，加快脚步离开那两个闲话的侍女。他本以为宫墙一带鲜有人至，可以踱步散散心，没想到还是听见了更心烦的话。

 

    自金陵有惊无险地还魂之后，朱厚照就像换了一个人，平日里虽然总无理取闹地召见他，可真见到他在身边，又毫无逾越之举，仿佛只是皇帝累了找个臣子在旁边陪着聊聊天。他回去后第一件事便是赦免了缉妖司的罪行，还升了裴文德的官，即便如此，返京路上他们再也没有同乘马车，以至于裴文德当真错以为，这件荒唐事就这么悄无声息地过去了。

    一旦返京才知道事情没那么简单，皇帝不在朝中，内阁竟乱作一团，裴阁老被联名弹劾，朝廷还没说什么，他自己倒是气得要告老还乡。自幼在京中长大的裴文德不熟悉故乡的模样，他只知道自己踏进家门就被老头子家法处置，硬是在祠堂跪了一夜。

    吾儿，为父盼的是你在御前除妖、为君王进言献策，不是邀功争宠惑乱君心啊！裴大人拄着拐，苦口婆心地表达自己的失望。

    裴文德只能沉默。他这才发现祠堂蒲团下的石板上裂了条缝，那条缝看起来深极了，不知是否能裂到九幽地府去。

    随后裴大人便禁了他的足，反正外面针对他父子俩的闲言碎语如风刀霜剑，不出门倒乐得清静。阿昆阿仑也被挡在了门外，只好半夜通过符灵传信，言之缉妖司近日奉旨搬家，又要扩充人马，主事人不在他们忙得人仰马翻云云。

    这些裴文德一概不管，他每日关在屋里打坐练功、抄经读书，一时竟仿佛回到了为复仇而求学的少年时代，生活单调且重复。只是这一次，心却无论如何都静不下来。

    他自视从未有过小儿女心思，眼下却恨自己断不了无望的挂牵——明知道朱厚照看他的眼神仍然是无限缱绻，却不敢想九五之尊这喜怒无常心究竟是何用意。或许对皇帝而言，一切都是一时兴起的产物，既然他们已经毫发无损地回到了京城，那么这一切都可以就此翻篇。

    可惜裴文德却将自己困在原地了。他也恨自己轻贱，不能尽快忘了这一切也就罢了，竟然还去肖想那等虚妄的情意。

    不过即使他想要忘记这一切，他的身体却也忘不了。连续催动禁咒又离魂徘徊冥府终归是伤了根骨，近日他不论如何运功练武，都觉得胸中积郁，连捏个符灵都困难了起来。北地阴寒，天气也转了秋凉，他竟每况愈下，脸上都失了血色，只得吩咐下人去抓些补气的药来煎了。但裴家两袖清风，眼下又是风口浪尖上，一时间竟连些好药都寻不到。

    一日他正在卧房和衣假寐，却听得墙外面乱哄哄的，不知道是有什么节庆。不一会儿，院子里也乱了起来，他正要出去看，却听见宦官尖锐的声音宣道：“皇上驾到——”

    裴文德吃了一惊，也顾不得捡掉在地下的外衣了，匆匆忙忙出去接驾，没想到推开门朱厚照已经跑进了后院，两人隔着水缸望见彼此，心神都有些乱。

    “文德，你……你这是怎么了！”到底还是皇帝跑得快，他一把拉住了准备下跪的裴文德，焦躁地道：“免礼平身，你我是什么样的交情，哪需要这些虚礼。”他顿了顿，又说：“你手怎么这么冰，脸色也不好，难怪我连下了这么多道圣旨都不见你入宫，你……唉！我还以为你把我忘了！”

    他连珠炮似的说着，裴文德只当他是一时着急，不敢放在心上，便解释道：“微臣身体微恙，调养几日便好了，不劳陛下费心。”

    朱厚照才不听他的，拖着他的手腕便要往屋内走，还顺道关上了门挡风，挥手示意奴才们滚远点。裴文德大窘，想着历朝历代也没哪家皇帝进了人家内院还非要进卧房的，回头父亲知道了，怕是又要气得心口疼。

    “文德，”朱厚照心疼地唤他，一双多情的眼睛眨啊眨的，自己倒是先委屈起来了，“你这么多天都没有消息，我想你想得紧了，却见不到你。今天突然造访，你不会怪我吧？”

    裴文德无奈地笑了笑：“微臣哪里敢。”

    “我知道，你肯定怪我莽撞了，”朱厚照倒像是能读心，揉着他的手腕说，“最近有些流言蜚语，你不要放在心上，好不好？既然身体抱恙，就好生歇着，我待会儿宣太医来给你瞧瞧，太医院要是看不了，我再去请旁的高人……”

    “陛下！”裴文德只好打断他，抬头看见那一双满是关切的眸子，又像是被晃了眼睛，一时间忘了自己要说什么。

    朱厚照想要对一个人好的时候，总是能倾其所有、掏心掏肺地对他好。所以他身边才有那么多恃宠而骄的祸国宦官，赶也赶不走的贪官败类，只因他喜欢。可惜一国之君的喜欢太过沉重，裴文德知道自己负担不起，也知道这样带来的后果——毕竟他裴家正在为此付出代价。

    他想，自己那些尚未成形的旖旎心思不过是过度亲密后的错觉，于情于理，他都不该对眼前人怀有别样的念头。

    于是他抽回手，生硬地说：“陛下不必这般操劳，微臣的病臣自己清楚，再休养几日便好了。”

    出乎他意料的事，朱厚照的手没再追上来，反倒是温和地说：“好，我相信你。那我再给你几天养病的日子，等身体好些了，务必到宫里来。”

    裴文德只得遵旨行礼。

    朱厚照恋恋不舍地为他披好衣服，手指不安分地划过他脸颊，自己倒是先笑了：“一日不见如隔三秋，于我这里，当真像过了几百年似的。没想到百年未见，文德还是这么好看。”

    饶是裴文德走南闯北见多识广，冷不丁听了这话，也觉得脸上发烧。

    “好啦，我要走了，你总该松一口气了吧。”朱厚照知道他为难，不再停留。裴文德忙为他推门，那一刻仿佛一个未成形的拥抱，很快随着动作的结束而消散。朱厚照深深看了他一眼，不忘叮嘱道：“等你好了，须得每日来宫里见我。”

 

    可这有损修行的病根，又岂是休养一番就能好的。

    裴文德心知自己阴寒入体，若想快速好起来，免不了像世道上的魔头一般杀人采阳，或者寻些奇珍异宝，总归都是些不入流的方法。如此他是万万做不到的，便只能凭借汤药吊一口气入了宫复了命，盼望药效消退前便能回府，如此又可瞒过一天。缉妖司的人都看在眼里，也在满天下地为他寻药，但终归颗粒无收。

    只是近来皇帝越来越忙，平日百官跪求都不怎么上朝的他近日倒是连连过问政事，可喜的是裴阁老又开始进宫了，想来总归是个好兆头。可朱厚照总要下朝与他说会儿话才肯放他走，如此一来，裴文德便只好自己打发时间。朱厚照特意吩咐了大内向他开放多处宫院，不过裴文德无意惹事，总选些安静地方待着。

    今日他又走的累了，看着四下无人，干脆倚着墙席地而坐。他知道再过一炷香的时间便有卫兵路过此地，但眼下实在是浑身无力，想来是汤药熬得稀了，药劲快过了。

    真不知道过会儿该如何应付陛下。他迷迷糊糊地想。

    这无力的感觉当真奇怪，一时间他仿佛回到了那天的地宫，只记得朱厚照四下里喊他的名字，说要带他一起走。紧接着他又惶惶然睁眼，确认自己还在这宫墙下坐着，身体也并非游魂。

    太累了……

    似乎已经能听到卫兵的脚步声，他撑着地站起来，晃晃悠悠地走了两步，心道不好。每日回府后药效一过便有这样反噬的时刻，素来是靠熏些安神香休养好的，可眼下仍在大内……他没把握撑太久。

    像是应了他的预感，又向前走了几步，他终于身子一歪，失去了意识。

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细性交描写，慎入。

13.

    周遭忽然不再阴寒，也不再空虚。

    裴文德醒来时，发现自己裹在两层新套的棉被里，屋里还燃了炭火。此时尚是初秋，断没有人家敢这样铺张，除非……

    他惊惶坐起，又被闻声而来的朱厚照坚定地按了回去。

    “可还觉得冷？”朱厚照握起他的手试了试，还算满意这温热的触觉，便不由分说地替他掖好被角。包裹在一团温暖里的裴文德闭上眼睛，又睁开，侧身看着他道：“不冷了，很暖和。”

衣裳穿得极单薄的朱厚照擦了擦额上的汗，笑道：“那便好。”

    只是有些荒唐。

    他们上一次这样于床第间相见，还是做那等淫乐勾当之时，裴文德光是想想便觉得脸红。眼下他自知瞒不过圣上，索性认命地道：“请陛下责罚。”

    “你……”朱厚照气结。

 

    太监来报说裴文德昏倒在宫墙下已是将他吓了个半死，谁知道见到人时整个身体都凉透了，要不是还发着抖，简直没半点活人气息。太医院来看了竟然啧啧称奇，说若非裴大人体质偏寒，尚不能延续至此，可真要说起医治之法，一群妙手回春的神医都犯了难。

    “裴大人本就阴气偏重，又不知何故受了极强的阴寒气，便容易这般通体冰凉，重则心痛胸闷，夜夜如此，直至病体不负其痛，终究心痛而亡。须得天下至阳之物吞服方能滋补一二，”御医捋着胡须道，“只是至宝难寻啊……”

    “裴文德是于国、于朕有功的功臣，”朱厚照咬牙道，“就算将这天下翻个底儿掉，也得将这等宝物找出来。”

    御医又闷不做声的捻了半天胡须，才期期艾艾地道：“微、微臣倒有一法子，可暂缓病症发展。”

    “还不快说！”

    “这……天下至阳之物，唾手可得者，莫非男子的精元。若能采之补之，至少可延续片刻。”

    朱厚照听得脸上红一阵白一阵，末了，小声道：“文德何其骄傲，他……他不会同意的。”

    “陛下纯阳之体，又何须假他人手？”

    “你这……”朱厚照词穷，“当真靠谱？”

    “句句属实。”

    “罢了罢了，你且退下，莫吵到文德休息。”朱厚照满腹心事地挥挥衣袖。御医方要躬身退下，又听到朱厚照小声说：“谢大人，若这法子不灵，朕可要拿你是问。”

    “臣听凭发落。”

 

    裴文德并不知道这层经过，只缩在棉被里看小皇帝脸白了又红，似是有心事，却半点生气的模样都没有，心下也甚是纳闷。朱厚照思忖许久，终究是重重叹了口气，说道：“要我罚你……你可甘愿受罚？”

    裴文德一怔，低眉道：“自是甘愿。”

    朱厚照拿他没办法，伸手去抚他的眉，裴文德吓了一跳，本能地想要躲闪，最终仍是僵硬着身子一动不动，任凭他抚摸。朱厚照看在眼里，不由得苦笑。

    “裴卿已然连拿刀的力气都没有了，倒仍想着尽忠尽责？”他免不得尖刻起来，“倘若是我那作乱的叔父坐在这皇位上，你是不是也这般摇首乞尾、低眉顺眼？！你究竟有没有一点风骨！”

    裴文德闻言似是毫无波澜，眉眼展开，竟然全都受着了。

    朱厚照收紧了手指，一笔一划，强硬地描着他的眉，低声道：“你这是愚忠！”

    裴文德又是一僵。

    “旁人不知道你如何落到这步田地，我却清楚得紧，”朱厚照轻声道，“何苦来哉？为了我……为了一个皇位的象征，值得吗？”

    刚抚平的眉又皱紧了，裴文德深吸了口气，一字一顿、吐字清晰地说：“恕臣僭越，可臣以为，臣救的不是大明的皇帝，而是……大明的百姓。无所谓值不值得，赴汤蹈火，百死不辞。”

    “哦？”

    裴文德猛地睁开眼睛与他对视，双眸亮得吓人：“臣四下除妖，眼见因妖祸乱流离失所者，难以万计。”他顿了顿，又说：“妖魔作乱尚在少数，可要是祸起宫墙战火燎原，普天之下，谁能置身事外？臣不忍、不欲、不可让此事发生。若陛下说是愚忠，臣便认了，忠于大明山河，忠于黎民百姓，臣问心无愧。”

    朱厚照沉默。他的手有一些抖。

    “你就没有想过自己吗？”他最后问。

    他似乎在裴文德眼睛的倒影里看见了自己。

    又似乎看见了些许晶莹闪烁。

    裴文德笑了：“不敢想。”他笑得厉害，几乎要将自己笑得痛起来，“说来也奇怪，自面圣之后，臣的胆子是愈发的小了。”

    朱厚照再也忍不住，一把将人压在身下细细亲吻那双薄情的唇，蹂躏吸吮，极尽挑逗之能事。裴文德初时乖乖地张开嘴迎接他的侵略，慢慢却被吻得动了情，不由自主地纠缠回吻，直待两人都吻得气喘吁吁才勉强分开，裴文德硬是被亲出了两颊的血色，终于生动了几分。朱厚照喜欢得紧，又低头啄了一口，方才说道：“谢太医方才来看过了，还说了一个古朴的法子，要朕亲自试药才能灵验。”

    猛地转移话题让裴文德愣了片刻，硬是好生琢磨了一会儿，朱厚照可忍不住，低头咬着他耳朵道：“这法子叫……采阳补阳。不知文德现在可愿意？”

    他没料到裴文德一溜烟翻进了被子里，自己身手不如人抓了个空，只得讪讪地一条腿着地准备下床，倒也不恼，只想着下次再努力。不料裴文德在被子里动了动，乍一出来便伸手扯了他的衣带。

    他看见一个尽数除去衣物的裴文德扬眉笑道：“请陛下责罚。”

 

    “……嗯，哈啊，陛下快、快住口……”裴文德的呻吟被快感拉长，他仅存的清明仍在抗拒这过分荒唐的亲密，可朱厚照只是象征性地拍了拍他的屁股，再次掐住那扭动起来的细腰，打定主意要将这蜜穴舔开。

    许久未做了，那处紧实的很，又极敏感，先前只是指腹按了一圈便不受控的收缩起来，好容易在朱厚照的安抚下哄的放松了，舌尖一探又是一败涂地。

    先前裴文德的身体已经被朱厚照品尝过一轮，从眉梢到唇角，从瘦削的肩锁到红缨的乳首，从巍巍挺立的阳物到敏感紧绷的大腿，他像吻不够似的，硬要在每一处都留下自己的痕迹。初时裴文德还有些脸红，到后来被吻得舒服了，也会弓起身子往他怀里送，方才披在身上的锦被滑落下来，火热的身体却不再畏惧严寒。朱厚照大为受用，照料得细心极了，以至于裴文德自觉等不及，一双精瘦有力的腿倏地环上他的腰，两人的下体一起摩擦起来，俱是满足地一声叹息。终于触到那等灼热的硬物，裴文德竟然罕见地笑了起来，主动伸手套弄，不一会儿便觉得手中又涨大了几分。朱厚照快活地喘息着，自下而上舔舐他优雅的颈颏，像较劲似的，又猛地把他翻过来。

    饶是裴文德也顾不得这城门失防了。

    此刻他迷茫地张着薄唇，环抱着被角，随着朱厚照的舔弄腿根一阵颤抖，只觉得自己如江河中一片孤叶般随浪潮起起伏伏，玉势也开始抬头吐露欲液。哼叫声逐渐绵软，朱厚照终于窥得进攻良机，沾了软膏的先头部队进去开拓了两指，很快被前后夹击，动弹不得。

    “陛下……”裴文德艰难地唤他，本能地绞紧这异物。朱厚照只觉柔软的肠肉蠕动着似是要将他推挤出来，便瞅准了时机向里推进，顺道轻柔地按了按。果然裴文德惊呼一声，双腿不自觉地颤抖起来，险些精关失守。

    “果然，我记得便是这里。”朱厚照说着亲了亲他腰眼，又按揉了几下，裴文德便不由自主地哭喘起来，胡乱蹬着腿，借着快感彻底放松了自己。朱厚照借机换了真家伙上阵，才一进入，便被紧紧夹住，险些交代了自己。

    “像刚才那样，打开身子……”他柔声诱导道，“放松些，你夹我夹得好紧。”

    裴文德眼角还带着泪，不服输地回头看他，但着实尝试着放松开来。朱厚照一个直腰便长驱直入，舒服得直叹气，却还要捞起他来，含着耳垂道：“我来了。”

    疾风骤雨般的一阵操弄。

    初时裴文德尚且吃痛，呜呜咽咽地要他慢些来，朱厚照却箍着他的腰一顿猛干，简直要把囊袋都送进去。当被开拓被侵犯的不适逐渐被快感取代，裴文德也找到了节奏，主动弓着腰迎合每一次深入的撞击。他跪坐在床上，窄腰被朱厚照一手扣着，玉茎随交合而摆动，又忽然被朱厚照把住，粗暴撸动几下，便忍不住喘息着射了出来。

    射精时不断收缩的小穴犹如仙境般诱人，朱厚照忍不住兴奋地抽插得更加卖力。刚射过的身子过分敏感，吻向哪一处都是一阵酥麻，裴文德恨不得蜷缩起来逃避他的碰触。只是他整个人都钉在朱厚照身上，哪里有逃的机会，只能向前趴着，张开腿软了腰被他扶着操，每一次深入花心更是毫无羞耻地哼叫出来，总觉得体内那巨根似乎又大了几分。

    偏偏朱厚照还不知足，喘息着委委屈屈地道：“文德是舒服了，可我还没到呢……”他猛地将自己全部抽出来，忽然空虚的裴文德带着鼻音“嗯”了一声，满是不情愿，下一刻他又凶狠地全根尽没，肉棒狠狠擦过敏感的那点，肉体拍打都发出“啪”的声响。裴文德张了张嘴，哑了嗓子发不出音来。

    “陛下……”他终于找回自己的声音，本能地呼唤道：“陛下别停……继续……啊啊啊！”

    为了插得更深，朱厚照抬起他一条细腿，更加肆无忌惮地冲撞起来。裴文德只觉得浑身热得像是要熟透了一般，小穴更是又痒又舒服，久违了的被填满的舒适感胜过了一切愉悦。快感沿周身百骸四散而开，带着热流，舒展了严寒的躯体。

    他被干得又有了起势，伸手想去套弄却被眼尖的朱厚照一把拍开，单凭后穴的快感便又开始吐露欲液。身后的朱厚照依然蛮横而凶狠，似乎不把他撞散架了决不罢休，欲望逐渐堆积，也开始顾不上什么技巧，一味向这温柔乡中进犯。终于两人一前一后释放了出来，朱厚照悉数射在里里面，还意犹未尽地挤了挤囊袋。

    不同于被龙根破开侵犯的感觉，冰凉的阳精灌在肠肉里的滋味不算好受。高潮后的裴文德徒劳地拿手推了推，本能地想让朱厚照退出来，却没能推动。

    “含好了，这可是御赐的灵药。”朱厚照笑嘻嘻地趴在身上亲他，亲的裴文德忍不住笑得直抖，嘴上却嘴硬道：“御赐灵药固然珍贵，可想来也稀少，就怕过了这波，很难再采到了。”

    朱厚照挑了挑眉。

    “文德，”他温温柔柔地喊，眼睛里却闪着危险的光，“我真喜欢你这副无所顾忌的模样。”

 


End file.
